


Training a Detective

by Kianon2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domination, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianon2/pseuds/Kianon2
Summary: Saihara learns that he really shouldn't have started doing favours for Angie. It was just a small deed of helping her move art-supplies, arranging them in the right order, telling her what he thought of her art...Maybe if he hadn't been so compliant, or unquestioning, she wouldn't have escalated it to this point. But he did and now Saihara was on his knees before the Ultimate Artist, wondering why he was getting so excited about this.Chapter 11: Kyoko Kirigiri





	1. Training A Worshipper

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do this since there wasn't much of it. Partly inspired by that Angie/Saihara fic on here, and partly because I've had this idea for a while so why not?
> 
> It's going to be Saihara being dominated by the girls of V3, plus a few specials. It's mostly femdom and straightforward plots i.e. 'this girl is dominating Saihara this chapter because...', and everyone is slightly OOC because this is a porn-fic. Order of people go by the character tags above.

"Ah, Shuichi, you're so helpful today. God is very happy for what you've been doing." Angie beamed as she spoke.

"It's no trouble, Yonaga." Saihara said.

It wasn't entirely the truth; having to carry boxes of art-supplies around all day was starting to make his arms and legs ache. He didn't even have a single break. Whenever he asked, Angie just tilted her head to the side and said that God hadn't allowed them a break yet. Which was a bit rich coming from a girl whose work mostly involved staring at Saihara do all the heavy-lifting while she kicked her legs, sitting on one of the crates in her Laboratory.

'No, I can't be rude about this. I knew what I was getting into.' Saihara reminded himself. He wasn't the only one who Angie had do this kind of work.

Although he was the only one who Angie had stay around to help her arrange them right. God would have been upset otherwise, according to her.

"I think that's the last one."

"Yep. Angie's pleased that you've helped her like this for the past week. Angie knows that you're not the strongest person around, but you're always the most reliable."

"Th-Thanks?"

"Angie's soooo thankful, in fact. That she wants you to see her next drawing again! God said himself 'Shuichi has to be the one to see this. Maybe even the only one, this time.'" 

Saihara felt a sense of gratitude well in his stomach. Angie had been nice enough to let him see some of her portraits and other art, before even Yumeno, after everything he did for her. He strangely couldn't remember that much, but he knew it was really good. The kind of art worthy of the Ultimate Artist. For some reason, he even felt pride and joy at being praised by Yonaga. Maybe it was just anticipation at seeing the art. He hadn't been much of an art-person, until now.

It might have been why he gave a slight bow. "Thanks, Yonaga." He said, before realising what he did. Yonaga giggled as Saihara blushed and tried to regain some of his dignity. "I'm sorry. That was weird."

"It's not a problem. Angie's used to that kind of behaviour. Everyone on her island worshipped God through her, remember? Everyone treated her like she was God, even though she was only the vessel."

"You can be charismatic." Saihara pleasantly said. He did his best to equal Yonaga's smile upon hearing those words.

"Shuichi's always so good and polite. It makes Angie feel great about what she's about to do." She said, before pretending to frown. "But Shuichi has to wait outside, if he wants to see it all for himself. Angie has to create it first, if she wants to show it to him."

"Right. I'll get out of your hair."

That was how Saihara ended up standing at attention just outside of Yonaga's laboratory. He remained still, even as time began to pass and his legs began to ache again from having to stay completely upright, after already havin gone through carrying countless boxes of art supplies. The detective had found that they were deceptively light. He was just glad that it was already late in the evening, after everyone had had dinner. He could see Momota and Harukawa walking together and gave them a friendly wave, which Momota at least gave back. Harukawa just stared at him, which was an improvement from the usual glaring.

Akamatsu also passed him by and gave a warm smile, making his face go hot and wish he still had his hat to hide his expression with. It was just his luck that Ouma shortly followed and made a joke about the blushing being for him and how he'd love to 'play with Saihara-chan' later. As Iruma overheard and made a joke about Saihara's name and 'cuck', probably by herself, she and Ouma began to have an argument- more her insulting him and then turning to goo when he turned it back on her- Saihara was felt a near-embarrassed wreck. He prayed that Yonaga would call him back in soon.

"Okay, Shuichi, you can come in now.~" She called from the other side of the door. Saihara sighed in relief and re-entered the room.

Sitting at the centre, covered by a drape, was a canvass of some kind. Next to it was Yonaga's bright self, and she seemed even more eager and excited than usual. If moods were infectious, just a few seconds around Yonaga would have Yumeno matching Tenko in energy. It was almost frightening how intense the look in Yonaga's eyes were. Art was a serious business, apparently.

"Are you ready, Shuichi?" She asked, only to give him no time to reply. "Three, two, one, now!"

Yonaga ripped the cover off from the canvass and revealed her latest painting. Saihara looked at the portrait and-

His mind shut off. It was like a candle being blown out. He didn't even remember that this happened every time that he was shown one of these pictures. It might have been because Yonaga ordered him to forget, when he'd usually fall to his knees and have a blank expression on his face. His mind was like a canvass itself, just waiting for someone to paint or draw something on it.

Yonaga smiled as she worked on the last bits of Saihara's programming.

...

Saihara woke up to a blurry vision, with Yonaga's face being the first thing that came to clarity.

"Shuichi, are you awake now~. Are you done with your nap?" She asked. Saihara held his head to try and ease the throbbing inside.

"Sorry, Angie, I guess I was just-" Saihara's mind flashed. This was strangely familiar to him. "It's like I-."

Yonaga cut him off. "No, no. It's fine." She walked over to the same crate she sat at before and sat down again. She began kicking her legs. "So what did you think of it?"

Having been mostly unconscious after a single look, it was hard for Saihara to really describe. It must have been impactful, if it knocked him out, but the portrait was gone and Yonaga would be expecting an answer. Only what could he say about a painting that knocked him out? 

'But I don't want to hurt her feel...' Saihara tried to think of kind words to say, only his mind kept going off-track. His eyes wondered to Yonaga's legs.

As she absent-mindedly kicked at the air, Saihara only now noticed how much they shined. It was a weird word for it, but they gleamed under the light and it was hard to tear his gaze away. They were tanned, short, but he could somehow tell by looking just how smooth and soft they were. It was enough that Yonaga's shoes were slowly slipping off from her feet as she kicked them up and down, lacking any socks to-

Saihara felt his groin stir and his mind went blank. He was blushing again and shuffled to hide a hardening penis. He wondered why he was getting hard now over Yonaga's legs, when he'd seen them plenty of times befo-

A flying shoe hit Saihara right on the left cheek. It collapsed to the floor with a thunk and Saihara was too taken aback to move from his spot.

"Oh no! Shuichi~" She said, not sounding distressed at all. "Angie's sorry about that. But could you put her shoe back on?"

"Wh-What?" He asked, 

"Angie's shoe. Could you put it back on?" She asked, tilting her head. "It's God's will."

He didn't know why she couldn't have gotten up and did it herself, but Saihara complied. He stood up, grabbed the shoe by his side, and walked over towards Yonaga, only to kneel down again and hold her foot in his hand.

It was warm. That was the first thing he noticed. It was warm to the touch, which should have been obvious judging from how they had just been in her shoes, but he could also feel the sweat on them. She didn't wear socks, so there was nothing to absorb it. It might have even been weird to touch, despite not smelling at all, if it wasn't for one small, yet vital, fact.

It was soft. Saihara would even say that Yonaga's skin was the softest he had ever felt. It was smooth and nice to touch. He gently rubbed his thumb over the top of her foot and stared down at it, enveloped in seeing if the whole of her foot was this soft. His mouth fried and his cheeks burnt, but he didn't pay attention to that. He slightly felt it when the crotch part of his pants began to feel a lot tighter than normal.

Yonaga was the one to brought him back down to earth.

"Oh? What does Shuchi have down below?" Yonaga asked. Saihara looked up to find her staring right at his crotch. Shame filled him, but she merely smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't put Angie's shoe on. Maybe Angie has a different chore for Shuichi."

He remained still, dumbfounded, as Yonaga raised her left leg and draped her foot on Saihara's shoulder. He didn't know what she was doing, until she pushed down and the shoe slipped off her foot and fell to Saihara's side. She wiggled her toes next to his face, making Saihara uncomfortable in how aroused he was at the sight, before she laid it on his shoulder. Her right foot remained in one of his hands while her first kicked-off shoe was in the other.

"Put down Angie's shoe. It's time for Shuichi to rub her feet. That's a good reward, for all you've done for her, isn't it? Isn't Angie being kind?"

Saihara was at loss. He had nothing to say. A part of him was screaming for him to refuse and run out the door, before the logical side took over. If he left, he'd be revealing his bulge to anyone who he'd bump into it. The best he'd be hoping for would be mutual embarrassment keeping them from telling, but he knew someone like Iruma or Ouma would spread it around, if Yonaga didn't. The whispers behind his back would be humiliating, doubly so if Akamatsu heard about it.

That wasn't the only reason.

The way Yonaga's face lit up in delight at the thought, as warm as the sun itself. It was beautiful, yet also carrying a slight sense of authority behind it. Just hearing her request, for some reason, made Saihara's heart fill with honour. As if the thought of disobeying her was completely unthinkable. He didn't know why.

Maybe he always had this interest in Yonaga, and her feet. Either way, he wasn't about to disobey her.

"Yes, Yonaga." Saihara put both his hands on her right foot and began to massage it.

He had never given a massage before. The closest thing he did to something like this was probably the dogeza that Iruma liked to make him do every day for her inventions. Saihara could at least make an educated guess, however. He pushed his thumbs into the centre of her sole and worked from there, moving up with his right hand and down with his left, before reversing the process. He put extra pressure between the toes as well, but he otherwise took his cues from Yonaga about whether he was putting too little or too much pressure. He stayed on his knees throughout and focused entirely on her feet. He tried to go into auto-pilot, but kept going back to how pretty her feet were. They remained as soft as ever and even the sweat wasn't much of a problem.

Whether he had this fetish, or just for Yonaga's feet, he didn't know. All he knew was that he had to keep her happy and make sure she didn't tell anyone, even by accident. He resolved to give the best massage he could. He focused on her feet entirely, not even noticing the way she began to tap at his face with the foot on his shoulder. Angie, enjoying the ministrations, leaned back and decided to escalate things.

"Are Angie's feet pretty, Shuichi? Do you like rubbing them?" She asked, the shock making him blurt out the first words to come to mind.

"Um, I guess they're pretty. They're definitely soft!" Yonaga giggled at his words and stroked his cheek with her left foot. It only succeeded in making Saihara blush harder.

"Shuichi's face is so warm that it's radiating for Angie's feet. Angie's island doesn't get cold days much, but you'd be good for those." Yonaga laughed at Saihara's reaction. "There it is again! Maybe there's something more you can do for Angie. Your face is very useful, after all."

She lifted her right foot, pulling it away from Saihara's hands and held it just in front of his lips. Her left foot dropped from his shoulder and she placed it into his hands, which began rubbing as if on instinct. Saihara knew exactly what she wanted him to do now. The problem was that, despite his growing erection, and the voice in his head telling him to obey, Saihara wasn't sure if he wanted to put Yonaga's foot in his mouth.

In the end, she didn't give him much choice. Yonaga began to make unhappy noises and pushed her foot against his lips. Sensing he'd be in trouble, if he didn't act fast, he puckered his lips and kissed the tips of her toes.

It didn't have a taste. It was just like licking his own arm, if Yonaga's skin was softer. He started by kissing the big toe first and then moving down to the second. He was forced to split his attention between rubbing the left foot and moving his head and body to make sure he could kiss the top and sides of Yonaga's right foot. When he was done with that, he moved down to the soles where Yonaga pushed her foot against his lips, making his tongue come into contact with the skin. He kept his mind on worship, however, and managed to reach her heels.

That was when she began pressing her heel against his lips.

"Time to lick." She said. Saihara stopped rubbing her left foot and stared at her, completely stunned. Yonaga, however, looked down happily and without mercy. "Don't make God angry. It's his decree; 'Shuichi must worship at Angie's feet with all his heart.'"

He wondered if it was really God's will, or just Yonaga's will. Then the voice that told him to worship came back to scold him. Yonaga had done him enough favours; why was he questioning her? Losing the will to resist, he reluctantly opened his mouth and let Yonaga push her heel into his mouth. He licked circles around it and sucked until Yonaga stopped twisting it in. Sensing that she was content, Saihara moved onto the rest of her foot. He took long and careful licks, trying to get as much of her foot as possible. He'd even start from the bottom of the heel and work his way to the tip of her toes. As disgusting as it sounded, the sweat at least helped keep his tongue from getting dry.

He reached her toes and opened his mouth wider to take them in. Immediately sucking on them, he slithered his tongue to get between them and lapped at them. Yonaga 'helped' by gripping the bottom set of his teeth with her toes and giggling at the sensation. When he was done with worshipping each toe, he moved onto the top of her foot. He repeated the same 'techniques' as with the soles and finally finished. Yonaga's right foot glistened with his saliva as Saihara stared up at Yonaga with expectant eyes.

Saihara prayed she also didn't notice how large his penis had gotten from licking her foot. It was beginning to form a tent in his pants and he could feel the start of pre-cum leaking out.

Needless to say, Yonaga did spot it and beamed.

Then, without hesitation, she lifted her right foot and began to wipe it on Saihara. His hair, his face, his clothes, just about everywhere but his crotch. Saihara didn't dare stop rubbing her left foot, but he was ready to say something when Yonaga interrupted him. "You wouldn't want to rub a wet foot, would you?"

Saihara immediately backed down. When Angie lifted her left foot up, and placed the right foot back in his hands, it felt dry enough. Yonaga wiggled her toes and Saihara went to worship the left now. It was the same as the right one; start with kisses, then start licking, then sucking, and then back to licking at the foot. It took roughly the same time, if a bit shorter with his experience now, but Yonaga looked at happy as ever, even smirking, while he was humiliated.

Why was his even obeying? He wondered that very question, when Yonaga moved her feet away from his hands and mouth.

"Angie's going to give Shuichi his reward now." Without even hesitating, she placed her feet on his crotch. Specifically, his leaking penis.

"A-Angie. Wait. Please." Saihara said, before he moaned from the touch. Even with the fabric of his boxers and pants, he could feel the softness of her feet.

"But this is Shuichi's reward." She replied, stroking at it more.

"Not if it's in my-" Saihara tried to move a hand down to push down and let his penis free. Yonaga slapped it with her foot and he retreated from that attempt.

Yonaga gave him no time to gather his thoughts. She pushed down at the tip with her right foot and slid her toes at the area left and right, then right and left. Saihara moaned and collapsed on his back. Yonaga pushed his dick against his stomach with her left and shafted it up and down as she tormented the tip with her right. Her ministrations were impossible to resist. Saihara was already hard before, but with the sensations of her feet, he was about to-

He came. He came to Yonaga's feet. He came inside his boxers. It was already staining his pants with a big dark wet patch. Saihara covered his face with his hands and tried to think. He had to get back to his room, but how would he be able to avoid the others? An erection was one thing, but he clearly came in his pants? What would they say if someone saw him, or smelt the cum? Saihara was close to crying at the thought and humiliation of being the one who embarrassed himself like this.

Before the first tear could come, however, Saihara felt his vision fall into darkness. Unlike before, he was conscious and felt something on his face. "Here, Shuichi. God told Angie that, if you wear this, you won't be spotted at all." She said. Saihara welled with gratitude, only for it to shatter when he heard her next words. "We can have a sleepover at Angie's room, or your room. Which one?"

"M-My room. If that's alright with you." He stuttered out. He couldn't sleep in a girl's room! Yonaga threw up her hands.

"Yay!" She clapped. "Shuichi's bed will be comfortable, I'm sure of it."

"Wait? Where do I-"

"At the foot of the bed will be fine. Or even on the floor, next to Angie's shoes. Shuichi's choice."

"It doesn't feel like one." Saihara thought to himself bitterly. He had to stay calm. Being in a bed was better than not being in a bed, and he had already worshipped Yonaga's feet once. What was just sleeping next to them?

He put on the straw skirt he gave him and wrapped it around his waist. It masked the stains perfectly, and had a slight scent that covered up the smell of semen. He walked behind Yonaga, as if he was her servant, and the few people he and she encountered mostly chalked it up to him playing along with her eccentricity. It was enough for Saihara to wonder if her room was similar to her laboratory in how ramshackle the floor was, or the organised chaos of her art-supplies.

They finally made it to his room and Yonaga wasted little time throwing off her smock shoes, bra, and even her panties before leaping into bed. Her discarded clothes were scattered, but she had managed to kick her shoes right next to Saihara's bed. Saihara himself was slightly worried about the mess she risked leaving his room in, but kept himself restrained. He removed his clothes and put them in the dirty-washing basket, taking care to apply deodorant to the cum-stain and burying the pants and boxers under layers of other clothes. Putting on night-clothing, he walked towards his bed.

He saw the look on Yonaga's face, her eyes flickering to the foot of the bed, and sighed. He crawled across the foot of the bed until he found a comfortable spot, helped by the fact that Yonaga was much smaller than him. There was just enough space for a comfortable sleep.

Then she put her feet right next to his face.

"God says, as tribute, you should rub Angie's feet before she goes to sleep." She commanded. "Then Angie can wake you up with more pleasure in the morning."

Saihara was about to refuse when his dick started to stir again. He gave one last sigh at his own apparent weakness.

"Yes, Angie." He said, knowing he had no real choice. He put his hands on her feet and began to massage them again, only much softer than last time to avoid keeping Yonaga awake. In the total darkness of the covers, he could barely hear Yonaga's breathes and realised he'd have to guess when she was asleep. Who'd have thought today would have taken such a strange turn?

He just prayed it'd only be Yonaga he'd do this for, and only once.

 


	2. Training A Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later than I planned, but it's out and that's what's important.

Saihara was wondering when Yona-Angie was going to get bored.

It was easier to think of her as Angie now. He heard it so often, instead of Yonaga, that it was stuck in his head too. Not that he'd go so far as to refer to her as Angie, especially not in front of the others. Not when it risked them wondering when he and she became so close. Iruma and Ouma would probably claim that the two of them were dating, or 'banging'.

'They wouldn't be wrong about us being close now,' Saihara reminded himself. 'It's just that it's really different from the norm.'

Using that kind of language was easier than admitting that Angie regularly seduced him with her feet and he was basically her slave now.

Every day, it was the same and yet different in the patterns. Sometimes, he'd be having breakfast and Angie would start giving him a footjob, pressing her soles on his dick, and moving up towards his shirt where it'd almost show at the table. He didn't know how someone so short could do it, but she did. Other times, mostly when she and him were sleeping in the same bed, him at the foot of it, she'd have him lick her feet for over ten minutes straight before she'd get up. The smallest thing she did was have him greet her good morning by kissing them once each.

What had his life become when that was being easy-going?

Then, whenever he had free-time, it'd belong to Angie. It mostly consisted of him being in her laboratory doing the same chores as always but now with her making him worship her feet. She'd be working on one of her new art-pieces and he'd be lying on the floor, letting her rest her feet on him, waiting for the next commands. She'd tell him to kiss, or lick, or suck on her feet in order to keep her relaxed. If paint got on her foot, she'd just have him wipe it clean with a nearby cloth and then lick it.

"God says that Shuichi shouldn't ingest paint," Angie had said, before giggling. "So in payment for Angie's kindness, you have to worship extra-hard."

It wasn't too bad. Saihara's body reacted as it mostly did with Angie's feet, in that he'd get hard, so he must have liked it on some level. They were attractive and having them on his face was more like being softly touched by a fabric instead of human skin. It was almost unreal. The times where he was meant to just be a rug were the easiest, and he could just let her trample over him and spend time in the dark- his vision covered by her feet.

Today, he was mostly told to lay down while Angie stepped on him/worked on a new portrait.

Angie was focused entirely on her work. Saihara could feel her pressing down on him and what little he could see of her face was someone intently focused. She moved her brush as if it were a sword in a final battle against an evil villain. As she got more intense, she pressed down harder on Saihara. He didn't mind it too much, as her feet were soft and didn't hurt. Although, the sweating was something he could do without.

"Aaaaannddd," Angie made one last stroke of the brush. "Done! God has told Angie that this should do it. Also, that Shuichi should see it!"

"Really?" Saihara asked, although it came out muffled due to her feet resting on his face. 

"Shuichi sounds funny. But yes, Angie's always let Shuichi see her art, so why not now?"

A cold feeling came over him, like a shadow waiting on his back was about to strike. He repressed it as best as he could. He didn't really have a choice, as Angie would probably just push the matter until he gave up, plus he was literally under her feet and didn't want to get kicked.

Besides, why not check it out? It wasn't like she ever did anything bad with her art.

Saihara was allowed to stand up, but had to face away from the portrait. Angie's happiness could be felt from space, even as she left the laboratory after putting her shoes back on again. She said she had to go and grab something and that Saihara wasn't 'allowed' to turn and look. He stayed still, out of respect, and having already been used to following Angie's orders.

But this time was different. This time he felt his curiosity practically push him to turn his head.

'What harm would one look do?' He asked himself, turning around to see the portrait that Angie had worked do hard on.

He looked at the canvass and could have sworn he had seen something similar to it before. Something about it seemed similar to a portrait he saw a few days ago in fact. The memory was returning to him and-

Darkness enveloped his vision. The switch in his brain went and he couldn't help but wonder if this had happened before.

The last thing he heard was the sound of giggling and someone's voice.

"God told Angie this would happen."

...

Saihara's consciousness returned slowly. The first sensation he felt was touch. He felt it all around his face, softly gliding over it back and forth, as if shuffling in place. He wondered if Angie went to get help and this was someone holding his head.

The next thing he felt was an almost-tight pressure around his neck. It wasn't constrictive, and he found breathing easy enough, but it was definitely around his neck and wasn't coming off any time soon. It was pushing his neck slightly up, pushing his head upwards as well, and into the touch around his face. Maybe someone was holding it up, for some reason?

His vision returned, but it was still blurry. The difference between now and last time, however, was that while it felt like his vision was getting clearer, it remained as blurred and dark as ever. He could see the outlines of his vision, where light was as bright as ever, but the main part was darkness.

On instinct, he opened his mouth to breath and all his senses came back at once. His eyes were wide open and he began to move around in place, as the feelings came rushing in.

The sound of shuffling legs and soft giggling, the smell of skin and sweat, the touch of fabric against his touch, the sight of an outline of a pair of feet behind the dark fabric, and the taste of a heel going into his mouth. It wasn't like Angie's, not least because whoever this person was, they were wearing fabric of some kind. However, the softness wasn't just from the fabric, though, but also from the skin.

Saihara's reward for is observation was a kick to the face. "Gya! I thought you said the spell would last a long time!"

"Angie did say that and was right. God did also tell her that it wouldn't last forever." Angie replied. She turned her smile to Saihara. "Shuichi, you're up."

"Wh-What's going on?" He asked, dazed and confused.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Angie tilted her head. "Himiko wanted a familiar, as any good Mage does, and Angie had you around so why not? Before I could tell you, you fainted, and Angie decided she might as well get started."

Saihara felt anger well within him. "And you didn't-"

He was cut off by a firm tug from Yumeno. His neck yanked forward, taking his head with it.

"Don't get mad just because other people want to use your kink." Yumeno said, she tugged on his leash again. "Besides, a good familiar knows when to obey."

"Yumeno-"

"Mistress Yumeno of the Magical Arts," She said curtly. Only to then sigh and say, "But it's a bother to enforce that, so you can just call me Yumeno as always."

'Even when she's dominant, she's lazy.' Saihara thought to himself. It wasn't too bad a trait, especially since she had the leash to the collar around his neck. He tried to get his memories in order, now that he was conscious, but his mind kept coming back to a certain thing. Or rather, a certain pair of things.

He swallowed down his embarrassment about someone else knowing what he and Angie were doing. By the looks of things, not only did Yumeno know, but she also wanted in. He didn't know how to feel about what Angie was doing. He was only doing this for her because....why was he doing this for her?

A voice in the back of his head told him not to think about it and obey. It wasn't like he could do anything now. Angie and Yumeno could just tell everyone what he had been doing and ruin his reputation. He had no choice but to comply with their commands.

Yumeno's feet were, obviously, smaller than Angie's. Unlike Angie, who went barefoot in her shoes, Yumeno wore black pantyhose that had been in her little elf-like boots. Complete with the red leash in hand, connected to a collar the girls attached to him, she actually looked more like a powerful mage than ever before. She glared down at him, even as he remained kneeling at her feet.

Looking back, they were actually really soft as well, even if not as soft as Angie's.

Saihara was taking too long to think, apparently, as Yumeno glared down and kicked at his face. "Hey, I didn't tell you to stop. Training bad familiars is too much work."

"Don't worry, Himiko," Angie raised her right foot and prodded Saihara's cheek with it. "Shuichi will obey. He likes this work."

He was about to say that 'like' was the wrong word for it, before realising that Angie may not actually be wrong. He never vocally complained or did anything, so didn't that mean he liked it? He was even staring at their feet rather than their eyes. Yumeno's feet were pretty like Angie's, at least Saihara didn't think they were ugly, and both she and Angie had similar feet size, if Yumeno's were slightly smaller and covered in fabric, as opposed to Angie's tanned skin.

Saihara was uneasy about what he was meant to do.

Yumeno, however, seemed to have an idea.

"Since you're up, getting you used to them isn't a problem anymore. Take off the pantyhose." Yumeno said, her voice with a rare strength to it. It was like she was an owner commanding a pet.

Is that what she thought this was?!

He sighed and moved his hands to do as Yumeno commanded. His right hand was then slapped by a familiar foot. He turned and looked up at Angie wagging a finger at him.

"Pets don't use hands, silly Shuichi."

He knew what she meant. Yumeno was giggling even before Saihara moved his teeth and softly dragged them down Yumeno's left foot until he reached the tip, where he managed to find a place to bite down on and slowly drag the fabric off Yumeno's leg. It had a slight taste of sweat, but he restrained the urge to gag. He didn't want to be punished by Yumeno, after all.

He did it slowly and carefully. He took extra care around the ankle and toes, which were the hardest bits, but still managed to get the pantyhose completely.

Yumeno's feet were pale, especially in contrast to Angie's. He kept staring, until Yumeno moved it up to his hair and gripped it. 

Saihara wanted to protest this treatment, but he had the feeling that it wouldn't matter what he said, and that there'd be a price if he delayed by complaining. He moved down to the other pantyhose and took it off with his teeth as well, doing the same as before. Both pale, small, sort-of cute feet were in the open air. Angie had been passing the time by resting her feet on his shoulder, moving them left and right as they tapped against his head.

 

"Come on. Worship them." She commanded.

"Yes..." Saihara paused, before seeing Angie's expectant eyes, and sighed. "Mistress Yumeno of the Magical Arts."

Yumeno smirked at that. She always liked it when people treated her as an all-powerful mage. Akamatsu yesterday was told 'magic is real' for an hour straight after accidentally asking Yumeno how she made the tricks look real.

Saihara, however, busied himself with worshipping her feet.

She didn't want a massage, but seemed much happier with having him kiss her left foot whilst she pressed her right foot against his face. One favourite trick of hers was to pinch his cheeks with her big and index toe. Angie was the one who enjoyed the massage while Saihara kissed the tops of Yumeno's feet. It was easier with the smaller pair, if the mage was unwilling to twist her foot, so the 'pet' had to move himself. He kissed at her toes, sole, and heel, but she seemed restrained, for some reason.

With a tug on his ahoge, Yumeno seemed to be signalling that she wanted him to shift. Saihara extended his tongue and began to take small licks at her sole. He had the feeling that she preferred it that way. He managed to get the complete underside in a minute, before then reaching her toes. He increased the pace, making her giggle and smack his face. Learning his lesson, he opened his mouth and took in her toes. As he sucked on them, giving each as much worship as possible, Yumeno grabbed at his teeth.

Angie hummed and laid on the crate while Saihara rubbed her feet, but Yumeno- sitting on her left- seemed more concerned for some reason.

"Familiar, are you enjoying this?" Yumeno's toes pulled his teeth, and his head with them, up and down in a nod. "I'm good master, aren't I?" He was made to nod again. "You think Ouma was right to say I'm a bad Mage because I don't have enough MP to summon Exodia The Forbidden One to help us get out?" She made him shake his head this time. All while he was lapping at her toes with his tongue.

Angie sat up and wrapped an arm around Yumeno. "God will handle Kokichi later. Trust in his plan." She motioned towards Saihara. "He got you him."

Yumeno smiled and snuggled next to Angie. Saihara might have appreciated the show of affection, if Yumeno didn't pluck her foot out from his mouth and raise the other. "Next one."

He tried to do the same as before, but Yumeno was more forceful now. She shoved her toes inside his mouth, she pressed her foot against his tongue, and didn't hesitate to harshly wipe her wet foot against his hair or slap him. It was like she was abusing a servant, or maybe was acting as a witch would with someone sworn to servitude towards her. Saihara tried to instead focus on the positives. 

There must have been positives, seeing as the rougher treatment was only making his crotch warmed and his cock harder. He prayed he wouldn't cum during the worship; even the footjobs had been hard to get over. Just coming from worship would be-

'Positives, Saihara. Focus on those.'

Her feet didn't taste of sweat like Angie's sometimes did, her feet were almost as soft as Angie's, and the way her face blushed was even kind of cute. Angie herself seemed to have gotten bored with the massage and had raised her feet to his face. Between her feet, and Yumeno's right foot, he could barely see out from their soles and ended up having to give each one of the four feet kisses and licks to pacify the girls.

"Normally, Angie would make Shuichi do more, but she knows how to share." Angie winked at Yumeno. "How about we go to the finale?"

Yumeno nodded, and picked up her pantyhose. She balled them up and placed them against his face, before then keeping it in place with her left foot and a tug on the collar. "Smell them. Don't take your nose off, or else."

Saihara obeyed, even if the pantyhose had the scent of wet nylon on it. It felt familiar, at least, as he let the scent go through his body and waited for Yumeno to give another command.

That was when Angie and Yumeno instead took the initiative.

He could feel them move their feet down from his face, to his chest, before resting on his crotch. His eyes widened and it took another tug on the leash before he went back to sniffing the pantyhose. It was hard to focus, however, when he could feel Angie and Yumeno toying with him. Angie's feet rubbed against his balls and where the bottom of the shaft was, softly stroking at it, even with the pants and boxers to divide them. Yumeno, on the other hand, non-too-softly glided her sole over the tip.

Just Angie alone could make him cum quickly, but with Yumeno to help, it was too much. His penis had already been hard before, but it was only a matter of seconds before he'd climax.

'I can't...I can't...' Saihara's mind repeated that mantra as he felt the pressure build up again. After the first time, Angie normally either stopped just before he'd cum, when it was in his pants, or let him take them off first.

This time, she and Yumeno weren't being that kind. He could feel his dick getting ready to burst, rushing his hands towards the zipper on his pants, desperate to avoid another accident again. But it was too late. He couldn't stop himself from feeling a warmth pool around his crotch, his body relax, and his mind race harder. Was he going to have to borrow that straw skirt of Angie's again?

How was he going to hide the cum-stain this time?

Before he'd been on the verge of tears, but now he was just frustrated.

Until Yumeno started patting him on the head with her right foot.

"As your master, familiar, I will handle this. I've been charging up my MP for this moment." She prodded his crotch with the big toe of her left foot. "Ha!"

In the blink of an eye, Saihara felt the boxers inside his pants vanish. The sensation of touch went away and he looked around for where they might have gone. The answer was in Yumeno's hand, although the magician immediately dropped them. Angie was the only one brave enough to pick them up.

"Angie'll handle this. You simply grab the other thing I told you to get." Yumeno nodded, passed the leash to Angie, and dashed out of her laboratory, still barefoot. Saihara had the feeling he'd have to be licking them clean again when she got back. Angie looked down at him and smiled. "Isn't this fun?"

Saihara don't know what to say. Feel like should complain, but can't.

...

"Th-Thank you, Mistress Yumeno, for letting this familiar worship your feet." Saihara said. He was kneeling in the middle of his room and then kissed each of Yumeno's feet, both back in pantyhose. She chuckled.

"It's no problem. Just remember your new schedule." Yumeno replied, looking serious. She put on her boots and left the room. Saihara swore, just as she was closing the door behind her, he heard her softly whisper, "Ikemen God and Ikemen Familiar!"

Saihara could feel Angie's bright expression bore into his back, the two now alone in his room and most of the others probably now in their bedrooms. He knew the drill by now.

Angie snuggled herself into his bed while he headed for the foot of it. It wasn't something they did every night, but there were definitely a few times that Angie decided to force her way in. Only, this time was different, as Angie raised herself from the bed just before Saihara went into the covers.

"Shuichi, God reminded Angie to tell you something." Angie crouched down to go through her 'sleepover' bag and pulled out a pair of pantyhose, throwing them at Saihara's face, where they draped over. "Shuichi must now use this as a sleep-mask."

They felt damp and had a slight scent to them. Saihara didn't need to be a detective to know that these were used pantyhose, or who they actually belonged to. He guessed that Angie had Yumeno ready an old pair for her to use on him. It made sense for the artist to do something like this to tease him.

Still, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing he did today. Saihara let the pantyhose stay on his face and went under the covers. Angie's feet pressed against his sternum and began to rub them as he always did whenever he was made to. The only difference now was that Yumeno's pantyhose were on his face too. It'd make sleeping weird, now that he had the taste and smell of Yumeno's feet against him, but what could he do?

He had a long day tomorrow, with two masters now, so he'd need all the sleep he could get.


	3. Training A Menace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have been looking forward to this one for a while now, so hope you enjoy. Remember to comment if you liked it.

"Dirty! Perverted! Rotten! Men-ace!"

The blows came quickly and firmly. He had no way to defend himself against them, as they struck against his chest, head, and face. Each kick landed enough of a blow to make him wince and cry out, even if he couldn't do anything to stop them. A part of him also didn't like how the socks had a wet feeling when hitting him.

A reminder of what he'd have to do later.

Chabashira wasn't hitting as hard as she could. It'd be too cruel and it'd also make Saihara incapable of doing his next task. However, that didn't stop her from making sure her kicks packed a punch in it too. 

On the side, Yumeno and Angie were sitting next to each other on a nearby bench. Yumeno was wincing at each hit in sympathy, although doing nothing to help. Angie, on the other hand, was just smiling and giving waves of encouragement.

Saihara wasn't sure if it was for him or Chabashira.

'At least someone's having fun.' Saihara might have thought about it more, if Chabashira didn't then kick a sensitive place. He restrained a moan of pain (and pleasure) when he felt the foot strike at his groin hard. 

Both his hands were tied by a rope connected to the ceiling and his whole body was lifted high enough that his feet were barely touching the ground. His feet were tied together too. After all, a kicking-bag had no real need to defend itself, did it? Nor did it need any shirt or pants to wear. Boxers (and a collar) were good enough for it.

Kicking-bags also didn't ever complain about feeling the sweat pour from Chabashira's socks, so Saihara didn't either.

The brutal punishment had gone on for ten minutes and would continue for another five. With a final kick to the crotch, and a grimace at feeling the hardness despite Saihara yelping in pain, Chabashira turned and walked towards the bench on the other side of the room. She drank from a bottle of water, wiped her forehead with a towel, and then walked back to Saihara.

She untied his feet and then his hands. Free from the ropes, but exhausted from Chabashira's punishment and being tied up for so long, he collapsed to his knees. It was a challenge to keep himself from falling to his stomach, but the reminder of Chabashira's warnings kept him strong.

Not that she was pleased either way.

"Tenko didn't say you were done! This is only step one of day two of your punishment. And don't forget what Tenko told you to say." She barked, glaring down at him.

Biting back any complaints, Saihara pressed his forehead against the mat. "Thank you, Mistress Chabashira, for punishing me. I swear to be obedient to women, be less of a menace, and show you, and all women, proper respect." 

Saihara knew what'd come next. It didn't mean he had to like it.

Crawling behind Chabashira, as she sat down by the bench next to Yumeno and Angie's, he instead made his way to the large bowl next to the bench. Steam was still coming off of it. It had been boiling hot when Chabashira made Saihara carry it to the hall, but now it had cooled enough that you could probably bathe in it.

But not yet.

Saihara moved his head forward and bit into the tips of Chabashira's right sock and pulled it off. He swallowed down the bitter taste and held the sock in hand, before going to the next one. The same motion, and taste, came to him, and he had both drenched socks in hand. Chabashira stared at him expectantly, although blushing when giving Yumeno side-glances.

He put the socks to his nose and sniffed. The scent was strong sweat and almost made his head woozy. His vision blurred and he opened his mouth, putting the taste to his mouth when the tip of one of the socks tapped against his tongue. Yet, for some reason, Saihara didn't find it unappealing.

His erection only grew larger from his actions, even if he didn't seem to like it. For about a minute, he pushed the socks against his face and smelled them. It was all part of Chabashira's idea to 'break his men-ace pride', but Saihara- although embarrassed- didn't feel all that broken. It wasn't wasn't that bad a punishment.

Even if they did smell.

Chabashira, however, must have noticed as she growled and extended a foot to remove the socks from his face. Almost disappointed, his face turning bright-red at the thought, he looked up at her unhappy face.

"Well, Chabashira remembers telling a men-ace like you what to do. So get to it." She emphasised her words with a firm kick to the right cheek. Saihara winced, both from the pain and from the wet sticky sensations now on his cheek.

He took the same foot that kicked him in hand. He didn't need to try hard to know the looks on Yumeno and Angie's face, the former seemingly in awe of Chabashira's dominance, while the latterly softly smiled at him. As radiant and knowing as ever, she probably guessed- like Saihara did- that this was Chabashira being soft.

If he tried fighting back, that'd be when Chabashira would turn rough.

He extended his tongue and took a long lick at the rough surface of her left foot. The sweat there was stronger than on the sock and Saihara's senses almost went into overdrive from the taste and scent. He gagged down the taste and continued to lick the foot. Where his tongue went, there was a clear mark against the dust on Chabashira's foot. The results of nearly an hour of training and kicking.

As he sucked on her heel, turning his tongue to clean as much as he could, he wondered just how he ended up in this situation. 

Yumeno was trying her best not to giggle, Chabashira was blushing and yet looking at him with a strength and command he'd only seen in Angie before, and Angie herself was already laughing. It was total humiliation, and only his subservience kept him from protesting.

Yes, that was how he ended up here, thinking about it.

...

Saihara knelt in the middle of Yumeno's lab as she rubbed her pantyhosed feet over his face.

It was like soft silk blankets, if much heavier, which distracted Saihara from the occasional tug on the leash and Angie having fun playing with his mouth. Her latest idea of fun was stretching the sides of his mouth with her big toes and laughing at the faces he made. She wiped the drool pooling from his mouth with her soles, then wiping them on his bare shoulder.

He'd (by orders) taken off his shirt. It was actually convenient, rather than having Angie and Yumeno treat it like a door-mat. 

Yumeno took to commanding him as if it was a second nature. Maybe the collar and 'familiar' talk helped. She mostly liked pressing her feet against his face or walking over his body while he laid on the ground. Some of it was fine, he'd gotten used to licking her feet by now, but he doubted he'd ever get used to Yumeno deciding at certain moments to jump on him.

Angie was the one who liked him to worship her feet; being made to feel like a goddess. Yumeno, on the other hand, seemed to see him a mix of a pet and a toy.

It meant worshipping Angie's feet had a taste to it, although they were somehow softer, while Yumeno was rougher and more specific in her demands. If she weren't so petite (he learnt that calling her small or weak earned a slap in the face with her foot), he might have started showing marks from all the trampling.

His thoughts vanished, however, as Angie's right foot descended down and began to stroke his erection slowly and gently. A moan began to rise and-

The door opened and Saihara's blood turned cold, even before the intruder spoke. "Yumeno! Tenko was wondering if you could show her another aspect of your magic. She promises to be amazed, no matter wha-What is going on?!" Chabashira screamed, her face bright-red. The door slammed shut behind her and seemingly auto-locked. "What are you two doing with Saihara? Saihara, I knew you were a Men-ace."

"Wa-wait! It's not what it looks like." Saihara stuttered out those words. He tried to elaborate, only for Angie to shove her foot into his mouth. Her toes gripped his tongue, keeping him from speaking.

"Tenko! It's nice to see you. Yumeno and Angie were just helping Shuichi with his fetishes." Angie said. She pushed in further when Saihara tried to protest. "He fell to his knees and begged Angie to help him. God then told her to help satisfy him. Yumeno wanted to join in and recruit a familiar. Since then, he's been worshipping us like we're his Goddesses. Of course, he'd never be so blasphemous."

"Y-Yeah. Saihara's really into this stuff. Like the collar...also the dog-ears in my room were his idea too." Yumeno added.

'Dog-ears?' Saihara was starting to wonder what Yumeno was planning. Did she see him as some kind of human-pet?

"Saihara," Chabashira's whole body shook. All of her anger, however, was focused on the only male in the room. "This is unacceptable! Yumeno may have been kind enough to let herself be used like this, for your perversions-"

"Angie too." Yumeno said.

"But Tenko knows what Men-aces are like. You need training to ensure that you are grateful, polite, and do not shamelessly reveal your hard-ons!" Chabashira shouted, jabbing at the tent in his boxers. She turned to face Angie, who was tapping her chin with her index finger.

She paused for a moment, "God says it's vital for Shuichi's growth, so Angie won't interfere if Tenko wants a turn."

"If Angie's fine with it," Yumeno muttered. "But the collar should stay on!" She insisted, to which the intruder nodded.

"Tenko's thoughts exactly." 

Saihara was worried. Actually, he was flat-out terrified. He wanted to say something, to protest somehow. He didn't want to worship Chabashira, not least because he feared she'd call him a pervert and break his bones. 

Yet, when he looked at Angie's bright, and unyielding, eyes, he knew he had no choice. Angie had complete control over him- he even still had her foot in his mouth!- and whatever she commanded, he'd do.

That was why he nodded.

"You can't just nod, Shuichi. You have to show gratitude." Angie said, pulling her out foot and wiping it against his shoulder. It was joined by her other foot, both toes wiggling.

"Thank you, Yonaga." Saihara said, kissing the tops of both feet. He turned to Yumeno, who presented her own. "Thank you, Mistress Yumeno." As his lips left the nylon pantyhose, he thought he was done.

"Hey, what about Tenko?" Yumeno pointed at the new arrival, who was for the first time now completely blushing. Her anger had seemingly vanished.

It was the longest crawl Saihara ever made. He couldn't disobey an order, no matter how much he wanted to. He knelt further down and gave a kiss to Chabashira's left foot and then her right. The taste was mostly awful, as Chabashira had obviously been training before arriving. His lips didn't even leave the right foot before grimacing.

A mistake that Chabashira obviously noticed.

Her foot slammed against the back of his head and his whole face pressed against the top of her right foot. His lips and nose were practically attached to it, to Angie and Yumeno's humour.

Chabashira, was the opposite. "Don't act spoilt! Yumeno- also maybe Angie- may have been kind enough to cater to your whims, but Tenko won't! You'll learn how lucky you've been." She said.

Saihara had a feeling that she wouldn't be wrong.

...

Two more days had passed since that trip down memory-lane.

Chabashira's punishment for Saihara had been that he'd be an exercise tool for her to use, and then he'd 'clean-up' the price she paid for teaching him. Mostly, it meant licking her feet and then washing them in a basin of hot water.

When he first licked it, he wanted to cry, but now he had gotten used to it. It was only sweat, his mind had reasoned, and her feet may have been larger than Angie's, but the skin itself didn't have a different taste. The real difficulty was in handling how rough her feet were, but now they were beginning to gain a softness to them.

Constantly rubbing in skin-softeners had done their work. 

Not that they were anywhere near as soft as Yumeno's, let alone Angie's. Chabashira didn't seem to mind, however, since she could still jam her foot into his mouth and grate her sole against his teeth. Nothing stopped her, as well, from introducing a new feature to his 'lessons'.

Mainly kicking him. In the balls. Anytime she noticed his erection.

Despite the bright sides, if Angie was Heaven- a thought that still befuddled him- then Chabashira was Hell.

Endless kicking and being flipped over, and then having to kiss each foot in 'thanks'. Her socks had to be sniffed and she even sometimes gagged him with them while she practised her kicks bare-foot on him. Her feet almost left imprints on his skin, and at one point he almost started choking on one of her socks.

Other times, Chabashira simply sat down, made Saihara open his mouth, and she forced it against her sole. He had to suck and lick at wherever Chabashira dragged him next. Angie and Yumeno mostly watched and whispered, making jokes at his expense. Whether playful or not, he was still embarrassed. 

Doubly so when Chabashira would make him massage her feet. The first time he did it, he was taken aback by the hard surface and pressed too hard. That earned him a strong slap to the face. Almost being knocked out by a single slap from Chabashira's foot, then kissing it as apology, made Yumeno giggle at least. 

The only victory he had on that first day was that Chabashira didn't wipe her foot on his hair after licking, but that they had the basin. The water cleaned off the saliva and remaining sweat, and it was more sanitary than anything he did, but it was still washing her feet. He'd be on his knees and watching as Chabashira relaxed in place and let him scrub with the brush she left for him.

He'd work on the heels first, and then the ball of her foot just below the toes. It made sense to go for the hardest part of her body. When that was done, he'd go onto the toes and sole and take extra-care to not make her laugh. Even Chabashira was sensitive there, and didn't appreciate any funny business. When he was done, they often glistened from the water, before being dried by the towel and Chabashira would then either point to the washing-rack for him to clean her socks next, or to the skin-softener for him to rub into her feet.

Either way, he was turned into a slave.

It wasn't all too difficult. Saihara could just scrub at her foot, although taking care not to make her laugh lest he'd be punished, and then rub the oil into her feet. It had been humiliating to do it in front of all three girls, but he couldn't disobey a command.

'Also, she definitely needed the massages.' Chabashira's feet, at first, had been as rough as Angie's had been soft. It was probably the result of so much training. Saihara hadn't even understood how to approach it. Chabashira 'helped' with a selection of kicks and shoving his tongue hard against her foot.

The trick was for him to worship as hard and devoutly as he could. Ignore the rough texture and focus on licking and sucking where commanded.

It was part of his 'humility' lessons, after all.

He definitely learnt humility, that was for sure. Angie and Yumeno probably noticed a lot more reverence- and desperation- in how Saihara treated them by now.

He nuzzled into their feet now, appreciating the softness for what it was. Yumeno wanted a pet? She had a pet; licking at her feet and following her commands in an instant. She mostly patted his head for a good job, and felt less need to tug on his leash for commands. Angie, on the other hand, was treated like a complete goddess. He always looked up at her for any cue for what he could do next for her. He rubbed her feet, kissed and licked them, but now added a sense of gratitude to it.

It sounded strange, especially as it only made his body more excited, but even Chabashira was treated with more respect now.

She had a power to her that Saihara couldn't help but admire. The way she ruled over him in all features now, only with force compared with Angie's sheer charisma. With just her feet, she could break his body entirely, and yet he treated them with care and gentility. As if they were above him in status. That had probably been Chabashira's intentions; to make Saihara believe he was less than any woman's feet.

It might have been why she was now softening up, in body and mind. Just a few more days, and Saihara was sure that she'd calm down, or at least back off.

Until then, however, he was stuck with the rules she gave him. That meant, no matter how hard he was, he had to stop himself from cumming. He feared Chabashira already, so knew better than to even defy her rules just a little.

That meant he simply let himself be tied up as always and let Chabashira kick him in the crotch until she decided he had enough. That was the new punishment for having an erection.

"Ten, eleven, twelve." She muttered each number with every kick.

Yes, it hurt like getting kicked in the balls by a martial arts master would, but there was something new. It was strange, but Saihara was beginning to feel excited about each kick. The pain was enough to bring tears, but the pleasure made them roll down his face. His dick began to harden with each blow, his cheeks turning red, and he prayed she wouldn't notice it.

'Is it the pain, the feet, or the fact that she's bullying me?' Saihara didn't know why. He didn't have time to investigate, however, as Chabashira noticed the hard-on growing too, as well as a slight stain from the pre-cum leaking from his penis. She somehow got angrier.

"Is there no end to your perversions? What's the point of punishment, if you find pleasure in it." Chabashira reared her right leg back for one, final, powerful kick straight at his crotch.

Her lower leg slammed against his junk, hitting both the balls and the shaft, and Saihara let out a howl of pain and pleasure combined. It stung to have his private parts abused like this, and left an ache, but there was also the pleasure. The sense of being absolutely dominated, being touched so roughly, and also the fact that he was already so close to finishing. His dick felt like it was stuffed full with cum, not just because he hadn't in a long time, but Chabashira's kick was like taking the lid off a shaken soda bottle.

Saihara felt his boxers become completely stained as he came. He spent cumming for five seconds straight, the warmth leaving his penis and onto his clothing. It was a sensation he had become used to now. Thoughts about how to hide it fell out from his head just like his discharge was. There was nothing in his mind but the sweet relief of release, and the woman in front of him.

His head grew woozy and his vision darkened. Having been Chabashira's kick-bag for so long, and having just cum like he did, had taken a lot out of him. 

It might have been why he fainted so quickly.

A few moments of darkness and non-feeling, interrupted only by the touch of something small pushing into his mouth, and a familiar taste, and Saihara's head and vision began to clear. Memories and thoughts came back to him and he realised that he was lying on his stomach in the middle of the room. A damp touch around his crotch reminded him that he had cum earlier, and that no one had changed him.

Saihara's eyes opened to see three familiar pairs of feet in front of him. At the right were a larger pair of feet coated in sweat and tapping nervously against the floor, when not pressing heavily against it, while to the left were a tinier pair that were covered in nylon pantyhose and were kicking at the floor, clearly bored with having to wait for him.

Yet at the centre, larger than the left but smaller than the right, were a tanned pair of feet. As sweaty as the one on the right, but no scent, and stood still as if knowing when Saihara would awake. He could recognise the painted-white toenails from anywhere and kept himself from smiling when looking up at his master's smiling face. 

She knew what Chabashira would do, and how Saihara would react. He had a feeling that was all part of her plan.

"God says that Shuichi has learnt his lesson. Hasn't he?" Angie asked. Saihara had to avert his eyes, when facing something as sunny as her smiling face.

"Yes...Yes I have." He replied. Dogeza came naturally now, after so many times doing it for Iruma. "I promise to be respectful, obedient, and show proper respect."

"Come on then." Yumeno tried to sound firm, but couldn't hide the humour in her voice. She tugged his leash forward, having likely been attached to his collar at some point while he was unconscious.

Saihara bowed his head and began kissing. He started from the right, making Chabashira jolt in place, and kissed wherever he saw sweat droplets. He went from her toes up to the end of her foot, and even kissed around to her ankles. With Yumeno, it was a case of Yumeno petting his head with one foot, while he kissed the other, and then making him turn his head and kiss the soles of the formerly-petting foot as well.

Angie, however, simply let him bow and worship her. He could do whatever he liked, so long as he obeyed the commands given to him. Chabashira and Yumeno were given quick, rapid kisses, but Angie was the only one who had long and deep ones. He'd press his lips against her foot for seconds at a time, before leaving and giving the next part a kiss.

As he knelt and worshipped, the three girls were talking as if he wasn't even there.

"Thanks for lending those old sandals of yours. Angie's sure Shuichi will sleep fine with those pillows." She said.

'Of course.' Saihara said to himself, silently.

He kept covering their feet with kisses anyway. He had the feeling this was only the beginning, however.

The three basins by the benches suggested Angie had been inspired by Chabashira in more ways than one.


	4. Training A Cuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Iruma's turn now. I've been thinking of changing the writing-style a bit for the next few chapters. Tell me what works and what doesn't work for you in the comments, if you want.

Saihara wondered why he had a bad feeling in his stomach.

He was standing in Iruma's lab, wondering why exactly she had called him out here. It was already cutting into what little free time he had to himself, beyond working out with Momota and Harukawa, learning piano with Akamatsu, Shinguji telling him about the sights he'd seen, dealing with Ouma's teasing, and of course his 'services'.

He had already gotten used to the patterns. Chabashira was mostly a session of letting her kick him, and then he'd either lick her feet clean or just wash them. The constant massages and creams made her foot soft enough that he could close his eyes and imagine it was Angie's. The worst was her stuffing his mouth with her socks.

Yumeno mostly enjoyed tugging on his leash and making him crawl and call her Mistress Yumeno. She'd then just use his face as a foot-rest and sometimes have him rub them and other times he'd be made to lick at them like a dog. He had to treat her pantyhose with 'respect', naturally, and that'd be when she'd make him constantly kiss her foot from heel to toes. His 'reward' was being patted on the head with said foot.

Angie, like always, just seemed to enjoy having him worship her. He'd kiss her feet, then lick quickly at the soles before moving up to the toes, taking them in his mouth and sucking them. She liked toying with him; making him move around to be able to kiss or lick at it. When she was working on her art, she had him on the bottom of her foot and move based on nothing more than subtle movements she'd make.

Sometimes Angie and Yumeno, or Chabashira and Yumeno, or all three, would make him worship them as a group. They'd laugh and talk with each other as if he wasn't there, but they'd start kicking or stepping on him if he slowed down. He was nothing more than furniture when they were like that. It was somehow even worse than anything else.

Naturally, they loved making him thank them for him worshipping their feet. Saihara sighed and wondered if he needed to-

A slam on the table and his thought stopped, only to then go into overdrive when he saw that it was pictures that fell on the table.

Pictures of Yumeno softly kicking at his face, Chabashira shoving her left foot deep inside his mouth, and Angie patting his hair with her foot.

Iruma was very pleased with herself.

"And Whorema said I can't invent anything useful," Iruma pointed to the drone in her right hand. "Well how about the Kink-Finder? It can track and locate any kind of sexual activity that ain't vanilla, even if it's just foreplay. You think it's good? Maybe if it stepped on you, you'd be sucking up to it..."

In response to Iruma's taunt, Saihara fell to his knees. "Iruma, please. You can't show this to anyone."

"Pretty sure I can do what I like." Iruma said. 

"I'm begging you." His desperation was met by shrugged shoulders.

"Yeah, but you and Bakamatsu do that all the time. Askin' for my world-changing inventions and everything." Iruma replied, acting as if her own demands were a burden she took on for him.

Saihara knew what he could do. He shouldn't have fallen to his knees so quickly. Ouma never backed down when Iruma would act superior, and she always obeyed his demands. Saihara could have just grabbed the photos and told her to mind her own business. It'd probably work for Ouma!

'She never had any leverage on him.' Saihara thought. It was the exact opposite with the detective, who Iruma had figuratively (and possibly literally, if the idea comes to her) over a barrel.

"What do you want from me?" He asked in a level tone.

Iruma changed track. Her cheeks went red and the former domineering look in her eyes that had cut into him, now couldn't even meet a single glance change. "W-Well, I-I mean...it's not that I'm into that freaky shit. But, maybe, it'd be worth my time to let you worship a real woman. Not like Tubbyshira, Lolimo, and Ditch-Bitch."

Saihara bit his lip. How did things always end up like this? Always being blackmailed or press-ganged into adding more women telling him what to do. He wondered if he could just do what Iruma said now, and then ask one of the other girls for help.

No. That wouldn't work.

Angie was too unpredictable, Yumeno was too lazy, and Saihara couldn't bare the thought of Chabashira's idea of a 'scolding'. He knew he'd be the one to get it first, and harsher, compared to Iruma too.

He had no choice.

"What would you like me to do?" Saihara's question was replied with by a firm slap. He felt spit shoot out from his mouth, while even Iruma looked shocked at what she did. She regained her composure, however.

"What kind of question is that? I, the magnificent and wise Iruma-sama, am letting you try out your kinks. You should be stripping yourself naked, falling to your knees, and begging to lick my boots." Iruma smirked, a sense of superiority undermined by the drool running down from both sides of her mouth. "In fact, that's what you'll be doing."

Saihara almost sighed in exasperation, before restraining the urge in fear of offending Iruma, and began to take off his clothes.

Ignoring the slight intake of breath and soft gasping from Iruma, along with his own serious blushing, when he removed his boxers, he moved to get into position.

Saihara went to his knees, placing his head on the ground, and rubbed it against the hard surface. He was used to getting into this pose by now, when asking Iruma for inventions to help out the class. It was easier when Akamatsu was with him during those times.

If she was here right now? He'd probably die from embarrassment.

"Great and wonderful Iruma-sama," Saihara said, barely able to keep his quivering to a minimum. "Please let this virgin cuck be given the honour of using his tongue to clean your boots, after a long day of inventing machines to benefit mankind. It's the least I can do, on behalf of...wimpy femdom-loving bitches everywhere."

The woman he was begging laughed from above.

"Normally, I'd tell you to go masturbate in the corner pretending that Bakamatsu's letting you sniff her panties, or socks I guess. But, if the Ultimate Detective Cuckhara Suckadickichi is on his knees, then I guess the great and wonderful Iruma-sama can let him indulge in his kink." Iruma shouted. Only the memory of knowing that the walls were sound-proof- and Iruma's leverage- kept Saihara from shushing her.

He knew that she could be stopped. A simple harsh tone, or even a cold one, would make her cower and promise not to tell anyone. It was how Ouma and Akamatsu managed to control her.

Saihara, however, knew that wasn't an option. Not when she could just tell someone after regaining her courage.

'How does Ouma do it? How does he effortlessly get you back in line?' Saihara wondered. He repressed the thought, knowing it'd distract him from his task.

Things weren't entirely bad, he reminded himself, as he craned his head up and extended his tongue.

It was just her boots, for now, at least.

She could have made him do a lot worse, knowing what she did.

Saihara wasn't surprised to taste leather and dust, even if the latter made him want to gag. He shouldn't have been surprised to feel Iruma's foot tapping in excitement, the tips of her toes hitting the part of the boot where his tongue was.

Iruma had moved to sit on a chair and tried to look like a domineering character. It was failed by the blushing, sweating, and muttering under her breath.

He started with the right boot and tried to get most of the centre part done in a single lick. Halfway through, and his tongue feeling like sandpaper, it was obvious that this was impossible. He did his best to wet his tongue with his saliva, but even that ran out before he even managed to reach the leg-section of her boot.

Iruma scoffed and Saihara heard a bottle being opened. He looked up and was splashed in the face for his troubles. Some of it even got on her boot, too much of it in his eyes, but a small part of Saihara did appreciate the help.

He went back to work and Iruma splashed him whenever he needed to hydrate his tongue again. Both of them blushed when she splashed him around the end of her boot, where he could see her panties, and he only needed to go a bit further to begin touching skin. She brushed him off- or rather kicked him off- with a hit to the groin.

Saihara had never been more thankful for her looking away, before she could notice the way his cock twitched.

In time, however, he was soon finished. The right boot was finished, then the left, and Saihara could say that the formerly dusty and murky boots could now show him his reflection.

It was only the tops, sure, but that was what Iruma wanted, right?

"Am I finished, Iruma-sam-" Saihara was interrupted by a kick to the face. With her shoes still on, it packed a punch. Saihara wondered what it was with girls here and kicking him.

Her right foot stamped hard on the centre of his chest, her heel pressing down hard. "Cuckhara, be a good welcome-mat and I'll let you clean the bottom of my boots."

Her sharp heel dug into his skin and Saihara had to fight to not hiss out in agony. Iruma stood up, adding more weight to his chest, and placed her left heel just slightly above his crotch. She crouched down and Saihara, for a moment, thought that her heels would pierce through his skin and kill him.

How would the trial even look? Death by the heels of a pair of boots he licked clean.

It was a morbid thought, but it kept his mind off the pain when Iruma would stomp around his chest with her right foot, and around the crotch with her left. Her heels left faint red marks wherever they were.

Unfortunately, without his boxers, he had no way of hiding how hard his dick was becoming with every stomp.

Iruma, naturally, immediately caught on.

"Ha! I always knew you'd be a bottom-bitch. If I was Bakamatsu, you'd probably have cum from just sniffing her panties. Or her socks." Iruma put her left heel into his mouth. A better phrase would be 'shoved', but Saihara wanted to avoid the metaphor clearly going through Iruma's head. "Take them off."

With one heel in his mouth, it was easy to bite down on it and tug. Iruma made it easier by undoing the straps on her boot, even if she kept pushing so to keep the heel deep inside his mouth. Any further and surely his gag reflex would kick in.

With careful tugs and precision, Iruma's boot slid off her left leg, and she presented the right for him to take in his mouth and pull off. 

Her socks were freed, looking slightly damp, and she celebrated this moment by slamming them against his face and pushing Saihara to the ground. She stood up on it, like Yumeno but considerably heavier than the Mage, and took a step back onto his sternum. She slipped somewhat and her foot crashed against his neck. 

Coughing and sputtering for air, he left his mouth open for Iruma to push in the toes of her right foot. 

She rubbed their sides against the ends of his mouth, before then plucking them out and placing her right foot over his eyes. He could barely see the edges of his vision, but only a blind man couldn't notice how smug Iruma was looking. She took her chance to walk all over him as always, only now literally as well as figuratively.

She pressed down on his chest and face, adding pressure with every other step, and even took a few moments to try and balance on his arms and legs each. All it resulted in was her falling off and Saihara's limbs hurting.

However, she had avoided the one area Saihara thought she'd go to first.

Until he felt a soft and unsteady, as Iruma's other foot was pressing down on his cheek at that moment, stroking sensation on his shaft. He stuttered out a moan of relief and Iruma quickened her pace. The soft touch of her white stockings helped add more pressure on an already-hard erection.

The pressure only lifted when Iruma stepped off Saihara and he barely had a moment to correct his vision before feeling white fabric wrap around his head, specifically his eyes. Not a moment later and he felt another piece of fabric wrap around his erection. He didn't need to think hard to realise that these were Iruma's stockings.

The sensation of her bare-feet, when his sight had been denied and all he could hear was Iruma's moans and giggles, was all he had to go on. They were soft enough, at least much more than Chabashira's, but not like Yumeno or Angie's. They had a thin layer of sweat on them and it was obvious whenever she pressed down hard. She started on each of his cheeks before taking slow steps.

First came the neck, if quick and easy, and then his pectoral muscles, where she spent a whole minute standing before moving, before she stomped on his chest. She was clearly asserting her power and dominance over him, using her feet.

'It's not as bad as Chabashira's though, when she first started with me.' Saihara held onto that small bit of hope that things would improve.

Physically, they did. Saihara's penis reached full-size when the sole of Iruma's right foot began stroking against the shaft. It was as soft as her hand and almost gentle, while her other foot went further. As one foot moved up to gently glide over the tip of his dick, the other began circling its big toe around his asshole. Against his wishes, it began to twitch from the sensation of touch.

As quickly as it came, that foot went, and move up to press against Saihara's cheek. The foot on his dick twisted until the heel was rubbing against the tip and her toes were toying with the base and shaft.

"Maybe I should shove one of these heels up your asshole. Make you feel good and used. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Iruma asked mockingly. Or not, it was hard to tell with her.

Saihara felt humiliated at the thought. On his knees, panting and moaning, while Iruma shoved a heel of a boot up his ass, probably mocking him while watching his dick grow harder. The thought alone was enough to make pre-cum flow out and touch her heel. Iruma burst out laughing at that.

She began stepping on his dick harder. Just from the position of her toes, he could tell that it was her right foot. He could feel every part of it that pressed against him and was stroking him off. Each wrinkle on her foot had its own touch and he fought the urge to begin thrusting against it. The other foot moved from his cheek and pressed against his balls. There was a constant sensation of pain, but it was balanced by the warmth and pleasure of her toes tapping against both his balls.

She even grabbed onto his sack with her toes and quickened the pace of her stroking his dick.

"Iruma- I-I'm-" Saihara barely got out the first words before he felt the pressure on his balls intensify. Iruma had stepped on them harder. "Ah!"

"Iruma-sama. Don't you forget it, or Bakamatsu's getting pictures of this." Iruma threatened. She pressed Saihara's cock against his chest and began to pick up the pace.

There was no time for him to think. He could feel the cum rushing up his dick as Iruma rubbed her foot harder and quicker on his dick, her other foot pushing his balls against them, and his groin couldn't contain the pressure any longer. His entire body pushed a loud moan up his throat that burst from his lips.

"Iruma-sama!" Saihara cried out as he released. It was a miracle that he had been allowed to remove his boxers this time. It did mean that his chest was drenched now instead, and Iruma was openly laughing about it.

As the foot on his dick kept pumping at it, making him cum more and more until it dripped dangerously close to his sides, Iruma moved the other one up and slammed it against his chest. He wheezed and could feel some of the cum on his stomach jump in place. Iruma was much heavier than Yumeno. With her other foot, she did the same.

While Saihara was busy coughing, Iruma began wiping her feet on his stomach and ripped off the stocking-blindfold.

"Your lil' detective done squirting?" She asked. Saihara nodded. Iruma laughed uproariously, as she raised a foot covered in his seed towards him. "Start licking."

Saihara was too blinded by post-pleasure to know what he was doing. Only the salty taste of his own cum, and the bitter aftertaste when swallowing, brought him back. He wanted to crawl away or protest, but knew he didn't have the power to challenge Iruma. All he could do was continue licking and endure the laughter and mockery.

He closed his eyes, even and tried to think of something else. A bright side to all this? If there was, he couldn't think of any. All he had was that Iruma's foot itself didn't taste bad and it was much softer than her boots.

Or he could think about how he ended up here. One day, he was helping Angie with moving her stuff and reviewing her portraits, and the next he was licking Iruma's feet clean of his own cum. Whenever he finished, even getting between the toes and catching the heel before some of his seed dripped off, she just throw up the next one. The first foot would be getting more of his cum.

The taste slowly softened and Saihara was back in the familiar territory of lavishing affection with his tongue. Iruma giggled from the touch, more sensitive than she appeared, so Saihara pushed his luck and began kissing each of her feet. 

"Did Miu have fun?" A voice so familiar it was almost nostalgic asked.

Iruma screamed and stumbled to the ground. A pair of feet managed to co-ordinate themselves enough to kick at Saihara's face. He too fell from his slightly sitting-up position to collapsing onto his stomach. He lifted his head up and saw Angie's shoes, and looked up further to see Angie's smiling face.

She pointed down and Saihara, despite everything, looked down and began to lick her shoes.

"God knew this would happen. 'Miu is watching, but she just wants a turn because she's too shy to ask.'"

"Shy?! Who the hell do you think-" Angie's face darkened and Iruma's stubbornness died with a squeal. "I mean, yes. I was shy."

Angie giggled and patted Iruma on the head to little protest, even if the inventor grumbled about it. "That's okay. Shuichi will be shared with everyone, and Angie can help with Miu's problems." 

That made Iruma's smirk return and the two girls laughed.

The tension defused, Saihara was gently pushed off, and made to crawl behind the pair as they sat down by one of Iruma's work-benches. When she sat down, Angie kicked off her shoes. It was obvious what they expected Saihara to do, and the detective obliged. Resting on his knees, he massaged and licked at their feet until commanded to stop. It confirmed to him that Angie's feet were softer than Iruma's.

He focused on his work, rather than what they were talking about. More importantly, he kept his mind free from how hard he was becoming when Iruma would slam her free foot on his shoulder, or Angie would softly stroke his face with her own feet. He simply kept his mind on making sure that he rubbed between Iruma's toes and that he put enough force in his licks on Angie's left foot, for example.

Minutes passed before one of them deigned to give him attention.

"That reminds Angie, Shuichi, did you hear? There's going to be a sleepover!" She declared, throwing her arms up.

"A sleepover?" Saihara asked. Did Angie really mean for him to worship all four girls at once?

"It'll be you and Miu sleeping in the same bed. Angie thinks you've earned a break from just being with her." She replied. Her sunny smile was matched by Iruma's cocky grin.

'Including Yumeno's pantyhose and Chabashira's sandals?' Saihara could do without the smell or touch of his Angie-ordered 'pillow and sleep-mask'. He avoided them when Angie wasn't in his room, but would welcome any chance to get away from it.

Maybe Iruma wouldn't be so bad.

...

'I'm an idiot.' Saihara told himself.

He was currently buried under a dozen covers- Iruma insisting on a certain temperature level- which was made worse by the fact that Iruma kicked the covers off her and onto him. So not only was he covered in blankets, but they were double-layered too.

Yet he still managed to hear Iruma snoring and constantly twisting and turning in bed. 

He had been commanded to beg to 'sleep at the wise and sexy Iruma-sama's feet so that this pathetic cuck could worship them some more'. Iruma spent two hours laughing at Saihara being forced to continue rubbing and kissing her feet, until tiredness took hold of her.

After that, it was a constant need for him to fight fatigue and catch up with Iruma's moving body. He knew that she'd probably kick, yell, and make him do more embarrassing things if she woke up and saw him anywhere but face-deep in her soles. It was going to be a long night.

At least Angie slept still, or at least in a similar position. There had been times where she'd 'stretch' and push her feet further onto his face.

Still, he had a blackmail-enforced duty and that meant doing it. No matter how many times Iruma slept-kicked him just when he started massaging one of her feet.

It was just part of the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question. For Akamatsu's chapter, do you want me to include or not include Amami? I mean in domming Saihara in the same chapter.


	5. Training A Servant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Kirumi's turn now. I think her and Maki are the ones who I lack/ed ideas on what to do before writing the chapters. Ideally, it won't show and you'll like it.

Saihara walked down one of the hallways of the school and sighed to himself.

He was done with Iruma for the day; which mostly consisted of her stomping on him hard, insulting his dick while making him cum, and generally praising her name while having half her foot wedged into his mouth. It wasn't too bad- otherwise he'd have resisted- but it was tough. She clearly had a thing for domination.

The way the last few days had been going, it was like he had a chore-list now. Normally, now that Angie or Iruma practically hijacked his room now, he'd wake up next to their feet and have to worship them. That, or first thing after breakfast he'd have to come to one of the two. 

They'd gotten so used to it that Angie only waved when he entered, and Iruma just kept working. He had to slide under their feet and worship them.

After that, he'd go to either Yumeno or Chabashira next. The two somehow agreed to alternate days on who got him second or third, before he'd then go to either Angie or Iruma last- depending on who he worshipped first. Their demands were the same as they always were, but it was starting to be tiring.

He couldn't keep moving around, worshipping four girls, and do activities with everyone else.

'I guess I just have to get used to it.' Saihara did cover the time lost with his normal activities with those like Yumeno and Iruma by worshipping them though, so it wasn't all lost. 'Besides, I'm being useful...I think.'

Saihara went to the front door that led to his bedroom and opened it, expecting that he'd have a few moments of peace to himself.

What he found was Kirumi standing in front of an immaculately cleaned room and bed.

Behind her was a cheerful Angie, sitting on Saihara's bed and kicking her legs like she did when this whole thing started, and a stuttering and shy Iruma who was treating Kirumi more like a stern mother than a bed. It wasn't hard for Saihara to use his detective skills to figure out what happened.

The basket next to Kirumi filled with his dirty clothes, along with Yumeno's stockings and Chabashira's sandals, was another clue.

"I will admit, I've come across sexual fetishes of my employers in the past, albeit without that being my intention," Kirumi said, with only a light blush on her cheeks. Her eyes flickered down to the basket. "This is certainly a first. We'll have to discuss this in my room, if you do not mind."

Saihara didn't say a word. He could only nod and pray that Kirumi couldn't see how much he was sweating in fear. Fear of what she'd do soon. He knew that she wouldn't tell anyone, if it was just going to be in their room, but he didn't trust Angie to have not said anything.

He wondered what it was that Kirumi would do, now that she knew.

...

"I'm assuming you're doing this of your own free-will?" She asked, sitting on her bed with a cup of tea in hand, whilst Saihara sat on a chair facing her at legs-length.

"You could say that."

It wasn't a complete lie. He worshipped Angie's feet of his own accord, mostly. When Yumeno came in, he worshipped regardless, and it wasn't like he fought back when Chabashira and Iruma demanded the same from him. He just followed the commands given to him.

"I presume Yonaga was the start, and then?"

"Yumeno, Chabashira, and Iruma."

"I see." Kirumi set down her tea by the bedside desk. "As a maid, there are lines I do not cross, for professional and personal reasons. If you aren't being forced, then I see no reason to do anything to stop Yonaga or the others from what they are doing."

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be grateful or not. Should he even say anything?

Before he could, Kirumi raised one of her legs and Saihara sharply breathed in. It was long and slender and had a grace befitting a noblewoman rather than a maid, but then again, Kirumi held herself up with an impeccable sense of duty. 

Saihara felt a part of him want to hug the leg and rub his cheek against the black nylons that she wore. He repressed it, however, and let Kirumi extend her leg towards him, in anticipation for what she would do next.

She extended her leg towards his cheek and began to rub her shoe against it.

"If, however, you enjoy this," She said, slotting the heel of her right shoe onto his closed lips. "That is an entirely different matter. As a maid, I do encounter certain stresses, and I would not reject you extending similar services to myself that you have provided to others. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes, Kirumi."

Saihara opened his mouth and gently bit the heel of Kirumi's right shoe. With a single firm tug, that made his teeth ache, he managed to remove the shoe itself. Kirumi took off her left shoe herself and moved forward to take the shoe in Saihara's mouth.

She placed the right sideways over his mouth and the left one vertically over his nose and kept her hands there. Saihara already knew what he wanted him to do and put his hands on the shoes to keep them in place. 

One was over his nose and the other was over his mouth. Whenever he breathed, he was breathing in her shoes.

They weren't as bad as Chabashira's initially were, but they certainly had their own scent and were more than stuffy. Saihara felt his senses distort from the lack of clear air, but kept his hands steady and breathed it in.

"Forgive me. I haven't had time to wash them and it has been a busy day." She said. It was one of the few times she seemed genuinely embarrassed. Saihara nodded in reply, to show that it was no trouble.

In response, Kirumi smiled and moved her legs. Her feet placed themselves around his crotch and she began to rub her soles on each side of his dick. When one would move up, the other would move down.

The nylons made for a smooth and soft surface, as they rubbed against the fabric of his pants. Saihara wondered if he'd cum inside his pants again; Iruma doing it on his chest being one of the few highlights of worshipping her. He didn't know how to avoid notice this time.

"A washing machine is in this room, along with more primitive ways of cleaning as I imagine Chabashira had you perform with her socks. It was one of my first clues." She said, calming his doubts.

Saihara admired the extent of her intelligence. That admiration was imbalanced, however, by the discomfort of his erection pushing against his boxers and pants. It was starting to show, even with Kirumi's stroking of it.

He could feel a familiar pressure build up and pre-cum staining his boxers. Saihara knew from experience that that being in cum-stained boxers wasn't a good feeling. He even had to think about if Kirumi had suspicions from these kinds of incidents.

Instead, he tried to distract himself by focusing on Kirumi's shoes. He simply let the scent and taste overcome his senses. The only reason he didn't close his eyes was Kirumi's potential reaction.

Kirumi softly couched and Saihara rushed back to earth. He saw that Kirumi had stopped moving her feet, although her right foot's big toe was dangerously hovering around where the tip of his hard-on was.

She extended her left leg and pushed the shoe over his nose deeper into his face. With a tilt of her head, Saihara removed the shoe over his mouth and gently placed it down. His hands were now freed, and he had a feeling on what she'd demand of him.

"I am in need of a massage." She instructed, pushing her foot into his hands. "It's good to relieve stress at times and today has been a trial. Ouma's pranks are hard to handle and I spent some time investigating your activities as of late."

"Sorry, Kirumi. I hope this makes things up with you." Saihara said, hoping it'd be good enough. He had hope in Kirumi's nod.

As she pushed her shoe into his nose, meaning all he could smell was Kirumi's scent, almost intoxicating him, he moved his hands to her right foot. He had a better understanding of her foot, just from touching it.

It was rougher than Iruma's, if not as much as Tenko's. Kirumi was often on her feet all-day doing chores for people, in firm-fitting shoes, so it made sense that her feet wouldn't be in the best shape. It also explained the strong scent.

For all her time spent pampering other people, she had little time to pamper herself.

So Saihara had little hesitation in pressing his thumbs in between her toes and rubbing her foot. He took care to not damage the nylons, but also to ensure that Kirumi could feel every bit of the massage. He worked his way down from the arches to the sole, to the heel. 

The sweat on her foot went through the nylons and stuck on his hands. He was putting all his efforts into massaging her foot, while she was making him smell her shoe. She may have been wearing the maid's uniform, but it was clear who the master was in this room.

When Saihara was finished, she put her right foot where the left had been and Saihara then had to massage that foot. Where he went from toes to heel, he went from heel to toes now. That wasn't the only difference.

It seemed that pushing her shoe into his face took effort. Effort that made her sweat. He could feel the dampness around her stockings, although the maid did not seem as worried as she did before.

Kirumi seemed relaxed and at peace with herself., as Saihara continued with the massage. When he stopped, she blissfully looked at him. "I believe you have earned a reward."

She moved her arms to remove her stockings. When she removed her right foot, the shoe around Saihara's nose fell and he barely caught it in time. Kirumi was too busy with removing her stockings in a gentle manner.

Her bare, pale, and beautiful legs were revealed. She flexed her toes and crouched down for a moment, gathering her shoes, only to stuff the stockings inside of them. Picking up the shoes again, she used her feet to push them against his nose and mouth in the same position as before.

This time, however, the scent and taste were much stronger. Saihara felt like he'd just been slapped in the face, in terms of shock, and he almost fainted. Yet he fought back and managed to focus on inhaling deeply and showing Kirumi that he was following orders.

His mind may have been woozy, but he couldn't deny the affection he felt.

Her feet themselves glistened under the light and looked deceptively softer. Saihara couldn't look away from them, no matter what he did, he was so enraptured by them. The way she moved them elegantly, but with force. He hadn't felt this way since Chabashira dominated him the way she did.

Kirumi, for the first time, had a look of pure confidence. She was smirking and seemed to enjoy the role-reversal of lord and servant.

Minutes of Saihara letting Kirumi's footwear control his sense of taste and scent passed before she grew tired. She pulled back her feet, now coated in sweat, to let the shoes drop before then placing the sole of her left foot over Saihara's lips. The taste seeped into his tongue.

"We shall be efficient about this. You'll worship one foot, and the other will help service you." Kirumi commanded with a small smile. Saihara wasted little time following the order.

With one long lick, he moved down from her arches to her heel. After worshipping Angie and Chabashira for so long, he had grown accustomed to taste of sweat. Kirumi seemed impressed that he didn't flinch once.

Part of it was that he knew she was a hard-worker, but only now understood how much she did for them. In a way, he almost walked a mile in her shoes.

So he didn't hesitate in sucking on her heel, or adding little kisses on each toe. He did everything he could to show appreciation to her; not just for keeping his secret, but for what she did for everyone.

Kirumi, as well, did something for him. With her other foot, she went back to toying with Saihara's dick to make him cum. Just the mere touch of her foot made him moan in pleasure against her other foot. His growing erection was expertly manipulated as if it were a toy.

Her heel pressed against his balls while her foot stroked upwards as if it were a spiral. She started at the base and then coiled her foot around with her sole and toes. After this was done a few times, she shifted so that the heel stroked at the tip while her toes trapped and toyed with the base of his shaft.

Saihara replied by adding to his worship. Instead of only long licks, he made smaller ones to the side of her foot and flicked his tongue rapidly on the sensitive parts of her feet, making her giggle. It reminded him of worshipping Iruma.

The difference was that Kirumi was firmer and didn't demand Saihara proclaim his subservience or inferiority compared to her feet.

In this little contest, however, the maid was always destined to win. As Saihara was sucking on all five of her toes, she plucked them from his mouth and switched feet. Now Saihara was worshipping the foot that carried the scent of his semen, while Kirumi's wet foot now toyed with him.

The new taste, Kirumi's quickening pace, and Saihara's penis already ready to explode all came together and he came in his pants again. Not that he cared. His mind was too clouded by pleasure to think. He had a dumb smile on his feet, while Kirumi spent some time pushing her foot in and out of his mouth.

When she let it out, wiping both feet on his shirt, and she stood up and smiled warmly.

"It seems Yonaga was right. You do genuinely enjoy being under the feet of women. I had been worried about going too far."

Saihara shook his head. "You didn't, really! If anything, I should be thanking you." She kept his secret, so why wouldn't he? The silence between them, however, made him realise she thought he meant thanking for something else. She slightly nodded her head. "Well?"

The detective finally realised what she expected him to say. He bowed his head and leaned forward slightly.

"Thank you, Kirumi, for letting me smell your shoes and stocking, massage your feet, and lick them. Is there anything else you need?" He asked.

"One thing. It's a way for you and Iruma to have optimal sleeping arrangements." Kirumi looked down at the discarded stockings stuffed into her shoes. "They were beginning to tear anyway."

He wondered what she meant by that.

...

A few hours passed and Saihara- in freshly-cleaned clothes- was heading to Momota and Harukawa to train when he heard footsteps heading towards him. He turned and smiled at Akamatsu, who waved to him, before waving back. He always liked talking with his best friend and maybe crush since they arrived here.

"Saihara! I'm glad I caught up to you. How's your day going?" She asked, her expression shining bright.

'Well, Kirumi found out about my sort-of fetish, and what I've been doing with half the girls, and now I sleep with her one of her stockings leashing me to Iruma's feet when it's her turn to steal my bed or force a sleepover, and the other stocking has to be in my mouth. How about you?' Saihara said to himself silently. To Akamatsu, he said something else.

"It's been strange."

"I guess it's hard not to have strange days in a situation like this." She replied, making the two of them laugh.

"But that's why we've got to stay together. I've been working with Amami about trying to find out more, but we're going to need your help especially. Maybe when you're done with training with Momota and Harukawa, I'll see you later?"

"Sure thing." He replied, trying to match Akamatsu's confident smile.

The two happily parted ways and Saihara felt a confidence he hadn't known in a while. It may have been arousing for him, but kneeling and serving so many women did make a few cracks in his self-confidence re-appear. But now he walked with a spring in his step.

In his good mood, he didn't notice Angie glowering from the other side of the hallway, before then grinning to herself.

His instincts might have told him that she was coming up with something new for the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akamatsu's next. Might take longer than the others, not least because it's a longer chapter.


	6. Training A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you read the description right. Amami starts at a clear point, and ends at a clear point, so it should be easy for you to skip down to. I decided that, since I write what I want, I was going to write what I wanted. There's still a clear line between Akamatsu-worship and Amami-worship, so you don't need to worry though.
> 
> This was done quicker than I thought, but the next one will be longer to do. Still, enjoy this one.

Saihara stretched his limbs and looked forward to the day ahead. 

Kirumi's scheduling for him had really helped balance out his worship sessions and his free-time. Now he could find a way to have chats with Hoshi and then go off to let Iruma step on him, or Yumeno make him do tricks. 

It was just after breakfast, however, so he still had a while to himself. It had been fine, if Angie seemed happier than normal and had teased him with her foot underneath the table, and Ouma had somehow rigged a table to flip over, and Saihara had more than enough energy.

He walked down the hallways feeling good about himself. His life had finally stabilised thanks to Kirumi. She'd have to be thanked the next time they had time together, maybe before he'd wash the girls' footwear under her supervision. 

That was when he saw Akamatsu waiting by one of the corridors with a concerned expression on her face. She hadn't seemed to notice him, so Saihara walked faster and waved his hand to catch her attention. She turned to him and her eyes widened. He wondered what it was she wanted to say-

"I know about everything." She said.

The world around him stopped.

...

"A pedicure?" Saihara asked, slightly confused. He wasn't used to demands that were so...tame.

Akamatsu smiled and nodded. "Amami's been teaching me about French manicures and I decided I want a French pedicure too. I wrote down how to do it, so it should be easy enough for you."

The two were in Akamatsu's room as she sat on her bed and Saihara was kneeling on the floor. He had already memorised as much of the details on the paper on the desk as possible. He had an understanding of how the process worked now.

Akamatsu knew more than him, however. She had told him that she knew what some of the girls were doing with him and that he didn't hate it, and decided she wanted to be supportive, although refusing to say how she knew. She did, however, want something for herself from him.

That was why Saihara, dressed down to his boxers, was staring down at the basin filled with warm water, and the things next to it; including a towel, moisturiser cream, a nail-file, and various types of nail-polish he assumed. He looked up at Akamatsu's expression and saw only friendly desire.

She had him take off her shoes and socks and place them on the side. He took her feet in hand, gliding his thumbs over the skin and waited for the call.

"You can start at any time." She said, with an undertone of a demand.

He started by putting her feet into the basin. All that time with Chabashira had taught him well, knowing how to massage while his hands were underwater. Compared to the later tasks, soaking her feet would be easy. It was just a matter of hitting the same pressure points and reading body language to know if he was doing good or not. 

The lack of sweat had it easy to clean. All Saihara really had to do was let Akamatsu relax while he worked her arches and soles. Her toes made the water ripple as moved in response to his rubs in between them. She giggled at the sensation.

Taking them out, he picked up the towel to dry them, but Akamatsu put a dripping foot on his hand. He looked up to see her motioning to her mouth. He knew what that meant. It was her idea of how he could 'scrub' her foot.

Opening his mouth, he turned his head sideways and gently placed his teeth on both sides of her soles before closing his mouth. His teeth gently grazed over the surface of below her right foot to create a scratching sensation. When he'd start, he'd lick at the skin itself until the teeth were too close to each other. Saihara repeated this motion for all but the toes, where he tilted his head back to normal and instead scratched up.

Akamatsu couldn't contain herself from the touch of Saihara's teeth and tongue. Her feet were slightly larger, if softer, than Iruma's and both she and Saihara blushed whenever they made eye contact. So Saihara focused on his work until he covered both feet.

At which point he was made to wash them again.

'I guess saliva isn't exactly hygienic. Though why did she want me to clean first?' Saihara asked himself. Did she just want him to do more work? He couldn't think about that right now. He had to make sure her feet weren't in for too long and then he had to dry off them off.

The next part was new to him and much harder. Filing nails looked easy on TV, but adding the right pressure and keeping a consistent direction was harder than it looked. Akamatsu did her best to pretend it didn't bother her.

When Saihara was done, and her nails looked fine if not perfect, he moved onto the moisturiser. Taking a moment to kiss the tops of both feet, he squirted the cream out and began to rub it into Akamatsu's feet. It was the same as any massage, especially in Chabashira's case, but now he could see Akamatsu's feet glisten under the light.

At one moment, he must have rubbed too firmly or softly between her left big and index toe, because she burst out laughing and shot her foot out. The foot landed right in the middle of Saihara's left cheek.

"Sorry, Saihara." She didn't sound as sorry as her words suggested, but Saihara didn't mind.

"It's okay." He said. It didn't even hurt that much.

What did hard was trying to figure out how nail polish worked. He had thought it was just a matter of applying polish to nail.

Akamatsu had to lecture him about base-coats, how many times he had to stroke with the brush, how much polish to apply, and when to use the cuticle oil. He had thought he'd been doing a good job until he heard Akamatsu softly groan in worry.

He held her foot as gently as he could and added the different coats with the precision of bomb-defusal. He knew it was slow and he knew that it was even starting to annoy Akamatsu, but the last thing he wanted to do was mess up. 

In the end, he managed to apply the white tips and sheer pink coat that she wanted. He felt a sort-of pride in succeeding in giving Akamatsu the pedicure she wanted.

Maybe Akamatsu felt differently, as she decided to dry-off her toes by using his face as a foot-mat. He felt her toes tap against his forehead and fringe while humming to herself. His entire vision was robbed from him. His sight, smell, and taste was entirely under Akamatsu's power right now.

If Akamatsu was looking down at him, she'd probably notice how hard his dick had become.

That was why he did what he normally did in these situations now. He pursed his lips and began kissing Akamatsu's feet. He couldn't move his face, for fear of his hair going on her toenails and ruining the polish, but he could shift from lips to tongue. He could also inhale deeper. All to show worship.

Akamatsu began to moan in delight when she felt the tongue under her soles. An odd sense of power rushed through her. It was like Angie, Chabashira and Kirumi had said; the sheer dominance felt was a high in itself. She moved her feet up and down so that Saihara could cover more of them. She even risked having him kiss the undersides of her toes, near the end of the drying-period.

For half an hour, Saihara let his face be used as a foot-rest and covered them with affection. Akamatsu was beaming when she removed her feet and Saihara could see again, if his eyes had to adjust to the light again.

"Saihara, I can see why Chabashira's been looking so relaxed and proud of herself. You're good at this." She declared.

Saihara felt something close to pride at that. He helped his friend in some way.

The two then talked about who he had been made to serve and how they grouped together. Saihara left out the lewder details- like Iruma stepping on his dick while Kirumi pushed a stocking-filled shoe on his face- but Akamatsu got the broad picture that most of the girls now used him to worship their feet.

Other than that, it was mostly about the details of their imprisonment and Ouma's latest pranks- although they found it easier to deal with now that Saihara was helping the girls relax. He even learned that even Chabashira was enjoying it for more than just punishing him.

'I guess practices does make perfect.' He thought to himself.

"Although it's a shame you went a bit thick on the polish, and the filing could do with some work. I guess we can't all be Amami." Akamatsu sighed while Saihara did his best to hide the way he deflated.

"I wouldn't say that, Akamatsu. Saihara's first-time was always going to have problems." The new voice made Saihara's heart drop and blood go cold.

Rantarou Amami was leaning on the open door to Akamatsu's room and looked at Saihara neutrally. How long had he been there? Why didn't he looked at all surprised or shocked, even if it only looked like a pedicure.

Saihara got part of the answer by how Akamatsu greeted him without any surprise in her voice.

"Amami, I'm so glad you're here. I have an idea and I was worried about having to find you!" Akamatsu happily said.

Swallowing down the urge to panic frantically, Saihara still feared the worst.

...

"Saihara, don't you have something to say to Amami?" Akamatsu asked, clearly expecting him to say it.

The detective knelt at Amami's feet with only a basin freshly filled with warm water separating the two. The same equipment he used for Akamatsu was still there and there was no reason that Saihara should have felt differently about the task ahead, other than who he was doing it for. 

Amami, on his part, seemed content with Saihara taking his time. His pants were rolled up to his knees and his shoes and socks had been taken off. He had insisted Saihara do it, and ensured they were close to the detective's face when moving them, and Akamatsu didn't protest.

Saihara's mouth dried as he saw Amami's toes wiggle and his smile becoming a grin.

"Th-Thank you, Amami, for letting me have this practice session." Saihara wanted to choke on those words.

Amami beamed. "It's no problem. I'll make sure to give advice if I think you're misdirected somewhere."

'That makes it worse.' Saihara had never felt more humiliated in his life.

On his left shoulder were Akamatsu's feet. She mostly passed the time by passing the side of his head with her toes if she got bored, but otherwise simply watched Saihara ready himself. Amami, on the other hand, was more active. He placed his feet into the basin and looked at Saihara expectantly, to which the detective looked down at Amami's feet and got to work.

When his hands touched the pair, he was amazed. He didn't know if this was a silver lining or if it made things worse.

Amami's feet were unlike a boy's in how soft they were. In fact, they were even softer than Akamatsu's! Saihara briefly cursed himself for letting his jaw drop open and not starting the massage yet. He gripped Amami's feet and pressed his thumbs against the sole. Instinct kicked in and he began the massage.

However, briefly looking up, he realised that neither had noticed. In fact, none of them were even looking at him! They were too busy talking with each other about how their days were going, Ouma's latest prank, Yonaga talking to them about something, and so on. Meanwhile, they were ignoring Saihara even as he had/was pampering their feet.

He was just the help to them.

If Amami gave him any mind, it was only to stop and critique his technique. The massage was fine, but when it came to the 'scrubbing', apparently Saihara wasn't putting enough pressure with his teeth. He followed the command, and felt himself gaining more of a taste from Amami's foot, both from his teeth and where his tongue licked.

When he reached the toes, Amami flat-out decided to just force them into Saihara's touch. He'd grab the tongue with them and forcibly make it scrub between them. Amami then shoved as much of his foot into Saihara's mouth as possible, the tips of his toes almost jamming into the back of his throat.

Saihara's only option had been to continue sucking on the foot and lathering his tongue over whatever was in reach. If Iruma was here, she'd crack a joke about Saihara being deep-throated by Amami's foot or something.

Akamatsu was trapped in a state of awe, likely at Amami's pure domination over Saihara, and did nothing to help.

First it had been Amami's left foot, but Saihara was no more better-prepared for the right foot. Amami didn't even give him the dignity of telling him what he wanted, he just shoved in his foot and toyed with Saihara's mouth as if it were natural. As if his natural place was sucking on Amami's foot and licking at it for mercy.

Naturally, he had to wash it clean again. He had never known humiliation like having to dry off Amami's feet gently and carefully, gazing up at Amami until he was given a soft nod. Akamatsu likely didn't notice the stinging pain she was causing by how her toes gripped on his hair. 

She and Amami were too busy gushing over how good he was with manicures.

All Saihara could do was continue his work and endure Amami's micro-management of his own foot-worship; now focusing on the nail-filing.

"Saihara, you're going too fast. Just make sure it's level before going any faster."

"Slow down, or you're going to distort the circular shape of the tip."

"No, that's too circular."

Saihara didn't know what was worse; being constantly nagged, realising how much of an amateur he really was, or having to thank Amami for every criticism.

No, the worst part was seeing how much of an improvement he made compared to Akamatsu's.

The nail-polishing came next. Saihara brought out the nail-polish and readied to add the base-coat when Amami coughed. At first assuming that he accidentally forgot something before the base-coat, or that he grabbed the wrong bottle.

"Saihara, maybe I should give you some help on this first one. Just so you know what to do properly." He said, moving his foot towards Saihara's hand.

His big toe and index finger kept a tight grip on Saihara's fingers. They practically dragged them around in dipping the brush and manipulating the force and direction of his grip. Along Amami's right foot, his left one guided Saihara in the proper way to add a base-coat. Deep down, Saihara hoped for something to go wrong.

It was the opposite. It was perfect. Three thin strokes on each nail and Saihara could see that they were miles ahead of his first attempts. Akamatsu clapped her hands in delight, and her feet bashed against Saihara's head, impounding his misery further.

Amami simply raised his left foot directly in front of Saihara's lips. He knew what to do.

Saihara kissed the knuckles of each toe on the left foot like they held the ring on a ruler's finger. "Thank you, Amami, for helping me this far."

"Don't be too hasty. We're not done yet." Amami warned, sounding ecstatic at the prospect. Akamatsu just watched happily without comment.

That was the story for the rest of the nail-polishing. Saihara trying his best only for Amami to not only criticise him, but manipulate him into doing a much better job. Saihara would then 'thank' him by kissing the top of his foot, or licking the sole, or simply just letting Amami pat his head with his foot. 

From the base-coat to the polish to the cuticle oil, Saihara found himself further and further controlled by Amami's feet.

When looking down at the end-result, however, he finally realised how badly he'd been embarrassed. The contrast between Akamatsu and Amami's feet were like night and day. One was much worse than the other. He could have taken it if Akamatsu scolded him.

What was worse was how Akamatsu gushed over what a good job Amami did for himself. They then went into a long discussion of the differences in treatment and potential new pedicures (that Saihara would be made to give to them) that they could try out. It was like Saihara was more an object than a person.

The only acknowledgement he got was when he finally finished and Amami stretched his legs out.

"Hang on, just let me dry my feet." He said, brushing his soles on Saihara's hair. When he was done, he rested them on Saihara's face like Akamatsu had done, only now they had a heater in the form of his blushing face.

He knew it was coming. If he was being logical, he'd have noted that the feet were as soft as Yumeno's and delighted in the feel, even nuzzling into it. But it wasn't Yumeno's. It was Amami's. 

Saihara still kissed where his blushing caused beads of sweat to appear. He still licked the entirety of the bottom of Amami's foot, or as much as the latter would allow. He even openly sucked on the bottom of his toes. All open acts of submission that he swallowed down.

He hated how much his erection likely stood out. He didn't need to see beyond Amami's soles to know that he was pitching a tent. The humiliation was too much. The softness, the bullying, and the feet themselves made his body betray him.

Oh God, what if he cummed from worshipping Amami's feet alone?

Akamatsu spent her time rubbing her feet either through Saihara's hair or wherever on his face that Amami's feet didn't cover. Soft blankets might as well have been rubbing on his face, but he still focused on the sounds of their soft laughter most of all. He wondered if they were laughing at him.

When half-an-hour, or what might as well have been a year, passed, he looked up at a serene Akamatsu and a smug Amami. He didn't know if they'd demand more worship, or make him thank them again, or if they'd tease his dick now.

He only now wished he could go back to the days where Angie was in complete control of him. There was a comfort and security to it that Amami denied him.

"I'll talk to Kirumi. If we're lucky, you should have at least one of us a day teaching you how to improve." Akamatsu said. She looked down at Saihara, then to Amami as they grinned to each other, and then back to him. "What do you say?"

They were probably just being playful. At least, Saihara hoped Akamatsu at least was.

He fell to his knees and placed his forehead on the ground. He could feel some of his hairs touch the tip of their toes.

"Thank you, Akamatsu and Amami. You've taught me so much and I can't hide my gratitude." Saihara then kissed each of their feet. 

Amami laughed, "You're welcome, Saihara. I have to say though, while inexperienced, I think you've got a lot of good pedicures in you."

Saihara, after getting up and re-dressing himself, uneasily smiled and turned to leave the room. He heard a soft shove, which he prayed was Akamatsu elbowing Amami for his comment, but kept on walking. No one tried to stop him.

He hated how he had been ignored. He hated the look on Amami's face, but he hated something else most of all. Something that gnawed on his insides.

He hated the hint of pride he felt at Amami's words, and the way his dick twitched at Amami's toying with him.

The way he enjoyed being Amami's slave.

...

Saihara wiped the tears of humiliation from his eyes, now red from the constant rubbing, and stared into his reflection on the bathroom mirror. He was lucky no one was around to see him like this, but moreso that he didn't have to see Akamatsu or Amami after that.

'How can I even face either of them again? After being made to do that?' He'd been made to look like a pathetic idiot in front of Akamatsu, and Amami looked way too happy with himself.

Akamatsu was fine. He could pretend it was a slightly weird but friendly gesture to a friend. But having to kneel before Amami and being treated like a servant did damage to his pride. It was stupid- when he had dealt with Chabashira and Iruma fine- but it was the fact that neither of the two paid attention to him.

He was worried that such an attitude would spread, both outside the worship-time and to the others. That this'd just become something expected of him. But wasn't it already?

Before he could think further, the door to the boys' toilets opened and Saihara feared it was Amami or Ouma arriving to make fun of his tears. He softly sighed in relief when he saw that it was Akamatsu.

Then he had a heart-attack because Akamatsu was a girl and she was going into the boys' toilets!

"I know this is the boy's toilets, but this is more important." Akamatsu didn't hesitate in walking right up to Saihara and then...

Kissed him on the right cheek.

Saihara could barely say anything, and his face was hot enough to melt the mirror, while Akamatsu just giggled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for today. I know it must seem strange, exploring your fetishes, but Yonaga's right. You do need to sometimes test boundaries." Akamatsu looked down and, for the first time today, nervous. "Was it fine, though?"

Saihara could have complained that Akamatsu had included Amami without asking, or even telling, him. He may have asked that the next times not be referred to or seen as 'lessons'. Or just that they didn't take it for granted that they had him underfoot.

He didn't say any of that, facing his friend's worried expression.

"Yeah, it was fine." Saihara couldn't stay mad at her.

She smiled and the tension, and frustration, dissolved. The two began to talk, but only after Saihara convinced Akamatsu that a girl shouldn't be in the boys' toilets, and mostly went over asking why Ouma was acting up, how Amami knew what they were doing, and about who exactly had already 'used' Saihara.

Neither of them noticed Angie watching with a pout. The Plan was still on, but adding Amami had done little to push Saihara and Akamatsu apart.

'Oh well. It was only a sudden change. Shuichi still likes Angie's feet best.' Angie said to herself. 'Angie's not going to lose this fight yet. Still a few more steps to go.'

She was going to win this game.

Just a bit more patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most we'll see of Gloomy Saihara- maybe one of the future chapters will see it return, or maybe not- and the last bit was to show that Akamatsu didn't want to bully Saihara. She just wanted to help him see how far he could take the fetish, which is why he's happy again.
> 
> Next is Tsumugi and I still have no idea on her chapter beyond toying with cosplay.


	7. Training A Character

"Yonaga, you're not planning something, are you? No sudden appearances or someone with blackmail?" Saihara asked, looking up at Angie, who didn't seem disconcerted in the slightest.

"Angie doesn't know what Shuichi's talking about. All the girls so far have probably been because God wants you to indulge."

Saihara knew he was in a bad position to push the issue. Not least because he knew it'd be like talking to a brick wall.

Also because he was on his knees rubbing her feet. 

It wasn't hard for him to figure out that Angie at least had something to do with people knowing about their 'relationship', along with what he had with most of the other girls. He had planned to confront her about it and make her explain just what she was doing. 

Instead, she took off her shoes, rubbed her feet against his crotch, and here he was.

Angie petted his head with her foot, "There's just one more little thing that Shuichi needs to know."

"What?" He asked, already suspicious.

"Angie told Tsumugi all about Shuichi's fetish!" She replied, throwing her arms into the air.

Saihara couldn't keep his mouth closed. He had been suspicious that Angie was behind it all, but she hadn't been this open about things since Chabashira- no, Yumeno. She was actually admitting to setting this up. He didn't even have time to ask when Angie continued on.

"Shuichi's gone through a lot of training, but he needs to do a few more lessons. Tsumugi's agreed to help." She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Maybe Shuichi can ask her to cosplay his favourite fictional girl? Won't that be fun? What do you say to Angie now?"

She smiled as she waved her right foot at his face, the left one still in his hand. A part of Saihara wanted to smack it away and complain further, and another said that she'd get her way anyway.

A smaller part, growing ever since he started this with her, told him that her feet were pretty, soft, and he had room to back off. Kirumi and Akamatsu would have helped him and his body enjoyed it. A tiny part even enjoyed everything from Angie to  Yumeno to Chabashira to Iruma to Kirumi to even Akamatsu and Amami.

He already knew the answer.

Saihara's mind sighed as he kissed the sole of her foot. "Thank you, Yonaga. I'm grateful for this opportunity." He said.

"Toujou will show you to her room." Angie said. She clapped her hands in delight.

On the bright side, things could have been worse. It wasn't like it'd be Chabashira or Iruma.

Shirogane was at least kind of normal.

...

Saihara knelt sans clothes bar his boxers and avoided wincing as the mad cackling echoed throughout the room and a blonde woman with her hair in a bun and a large western-dress like leered down towards him. She blew smoke into his face, after smoking the long-pipe in hand.

"So this incompetent detective is on his knees before the Golden Witch Beatrice? Is thaaat reaaalllly it?" She asked, dragging her words out. "I'll be so kind as to let you kiss my feet, but only if you pledge yourself as my furniture. Teasing Battler gets old, believe it or not."

She extended a heeled shoe and prodded it against his cheek. Saihara extended his hands, took it off, and gently kissed her foot, finding little to no taste. He was confused by the situation and somewhat dazed by the smoke. His reply was another fit of laughter from above.

When he lifted his head and blinded, the foot was gone. He had no time to wonder as he then felt a stomping force on the back of his head drive him to the ground.

"Eruka's frog-form is softer, but you'll have to do." She said. Saihara pushed his head up and caught a brief glimpse of the blonde in black pyjama-like clothing. He also noticed the yellow arrow pattern on each of her toes. "I have experiments to work on. You'll simply have to ensure my relaxation while I work. I'd usually make Crona do it, but the wretch has abandoned me."

Saihara was even more confused than before. Before he could even think, he felt something grab on his hair and lift him up. How did Shirogane even have this kind of strength? His head was twisted to the side and was faced with by the sole of her left foot.

He extended his tongue and was confused by the fact that it actually had a taste this time. He didn't know how long she wanted him to lick, but he did so even as her right foot tightened its grip on his hair. This went on for twenty seconds until the right foot stomped down on his head again and his vision blackened for a few moments.

All he felt was a swift kick to the side, he stumbled onto his back, and opened his eyes to see a woman with black hair and purple eyes- one of which was glowing- and her foot getting closer. His eyes watered as he felt her right foot shove into his mouth. He felt his teeth scrape against the sole and top of her foot.

His tongue was forcibly rubbing against her sole and this time there was the taste of dust and...blood?!

"I always wanted to do this to that bitch Chun-Li, but who cares? I've had to kill a lot of people right now and I just wanna have fun! You'll be a good toy, right? You won't break?" The same eye glowed bright as she leered her head closer to him.

Her foot went in deeper and Saihara desperately sucked and licked at her foot. He did whatever he had to do to make Shirogane calm down. Even swallow down the bitter taste and do his best to show submission.

When she plucked her foot from his mouth, he finally had a chance to speak.

"Shirogane, just what exactly are you doing?" Saihara finally asked.

In the blink of an eye, the cosplay vanished and Tsumugi Shirogane had returned. Her confidence was gone and replaced with stuttering fear, wiping her foot with a nearby cloth and started putting on her socks and shoes again. Saihara restrained the urge to ask why he dd that and let her speak.

"Yonaga said you might be into roleplaying, like with Yumeno, so I tried some designs." Shirogane tapped a finger against her chin. "Might have been easier if the first two fandoms weren't practically dead." She said, while Saihara realised that he'd have to step in.

"Shirogane, it's fine. I can worship the person I see in front of me." He laughed to himself. "I've actually gotten good at it."

Shirogane turned her back on him and her body quivered, only letting out small whimpers. Saihara wondered if the cosplay was just because she was nervous or something.

(She did everything she could to contain her laughter. The sexual-activity-based spin-off was working like a charm!)

"O-Okay then! Let's do it." She said, after turning to face him again.

She grabbed a nearby chair, sat on it, and began to take off the shoes and socks she had been wearing for only a few moments. Saihara crawled over and knelt before her, looking down at her legs. 

The first thing he noticed was that she had the largest feet, something she managed to hide somehow with her cosplay, and the second thing he noticed was that she had a Kirumi and Chabashira-tier force to her.

He noticed this because she had shoved her shoes and socks into his face without a single warning.

They had a slight scent to them, probably because she'd been worried beforehand, but Saihara wasn't bothered. He knelt there and simply let it roll over until Shirogane was satisfied. A part of him did hope that she wouldn't stuff them into his mouth, however. Such prayers were answered when she pulled them away from his face.

"Just getting you used to it." Shirogane explained. She then dumped her feet on his lap and pointed to them. "Now work!"

She spoke with more force than before, which Saihara appreciated as her shaking and stuttering would have made things awkward. He picked up her right foot and worked his thumbs into her arches before moving up to her toes. He took care to go between them and kept his eyes on her feet.

From the toes down, he went back to the arches, then to the soles, and finally the heel. He did his best to ignore the sweat rolling down her foot.

It was slightly rougher than Akamatsu's, if softer than Iruma's, but Saihara didn't know if the former was just because he gave Akamatsu that pedicure. Saihara did all he could to rub her feet and make her feel comfortable regardless, quickly moving onto the next foot and giving it the same treatment.

He then took that foot and kissed at the top of Shirogane's toes. He held it delicately, like the hand of a princess, as he moved from big toe to the little toe and then went upwards to cover the entire top of her foot in kisses. Shirogane let out a few giggles, likely from sensitivity, and Saihara took that as a good sign.

In reality, it should have warned him that he was about to get kicked in the dick and in the jaw. Her left foot slammed against the front of his jaw, sending him on his back, while her right slammed against his unprotected privates. He winced from the pain and from how his crotch began to heat up from the contact.

Shirogane gasped and asked if he was okay, to which he nodded in reply. She sighed in relief, only to then extend both feet to grip him in the sides of his hair and pull him forwards and upwards. Saihara moved with her feet and did his best to avoiding blushing too much when she patted both his cheeks with her feet before pulling them back.

"That was a close one. So how do they taste?" She asked, almost teasingly if he didn't know her better.

"I wouldn't know from kissing alone." He replied.

"I'll help." She said with a grin. Saihara couldn't ask what she meant as she then stuffed her left foot into his mouth.

It had a different taste to her cosplay, he'd never know how she managed to fake the taste of blood, but Saihara was used to tasting sweat by now. He didn't like it, but he had grown used to it now. It was the same with most of the girls, and Amami, he worshipped. 

Yet Shirogane's expression was different.

Angie smiled like she was having fun, Iruma mostly made deep-throating jokes, Akamatsu looked like she was trying to help, and Amami was great at acting like he was doing a favour for him.

Even he couldn't match the joy for torment that her eyes suggested. Saihara wondered if she was still partly stuck in 'cosplay-mode'.

Shirogane pulled her foot out, except for her toes, and tapped them against his teeth. Saihara sucked on command and moved his tongue between them, doing his best to show his servicing ability. He tried not to look bothered by how Shirogane began scratching at his tongue with her toenails, nor that her attempt at grabbing said tongue would make things bad very quickly.

Saihara, however, pushed through it. Just like he did with how Shirogane's foot in his mouth somehow began sweating more when inside it. He swallowed it down, but still couldn't figure it out. Maybe she was sweating from fear of accidentally hurting him?

(Shirogane took a lot of pleasure in the way Saihara's eyes blinked with fear as she scratched his tongue. She embraced her total dominance over him.)

The detective didn't have time to think about that. Not when his hard-on was turning a bulge into a full-blown tent in his pants. Shirogane gently pushed her foot in and out over and over, while Saihara moaned and shifted slightly forward.

Now was normally when someone would mess with his privates and make him cum.

Shirogane instead took her mouth entirely out of his mouth, moved it towards his crotch, only to then move it to his face again and stuff her heel into his mouth. He let out a muffled moan to plea for her touch.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think letting you cum would be right," Shirogane said, sounding too pleased with herself for his liking. "You should ask Yonaga for permission first, once we're done here."

So Saihara was blue-balled. He had to simply kneel there and let Shirogane use his mouth and teeth as tools for her own benefit, just like the others girls. Oh well, it was certainly too late to complain now and Saihara was at least worshipping a soft and clean pair of feet. Letting Shirogane take the lead was a worthwhile sacrifice.

Shirogane showed her gratitude by changing feet and moving even rougher than before. He swore his tongue almost got cut by those toes at one point. He kissed and licked and avoided any accidental kickings, and did his best to give Shirogane a good time and display his submission.

It was getting harder to remember that all this was meant to keep people's mouths shut, not leave them groaning in relaxation and delight.

Half an hour passed and, after doing her best to poke at Saihara's uvula with her big toe, Shirogane once again pulled a foot from the mouth of the detective and looked at it. Both feet were covered in his saliva just as his mouth was used to the taste of her sweat.

It still took him by surprise when she slapped him with that same foot.

Saihara didn't know what he had been about to say in reply, but all words faded when he saw Shirogane's (fake) shy smile and decided to believe she was simply doing what she thought he'd want. The increasing warmth in his crotch reminded him that she wouldn't be wrong, if that was the case.

The cosplayer spoke before he could.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?" She asked. 

Saihara, knowing how this went by now, bowed his head and swallowed down his frustration. "Thank you, Shirogane, for letting me worship your feet."

"Anything for a friend." She tugged at his hair with her left foot's toes, while wiping her right foot on his back. "And?"

"Thank you also for letting me dry your feet with my body." He added, fighting to keep his teeth from gritting.

"That's a good boy." Shirogane said. She switched feet, wiping her left foot on Saihara, before then slapping him with that same foot. "Bye now."

Deciding to be the bigger person, Saihara stood up and went to put his clothes back on and decided to go to Angie's room. Shirogane was definitely rougher than she normally acted, with all the kicking and the slapping and the bullying.

She was probably repressed. Saihara put it to the side and focused on the important things like getting Angie's help in dealing with the bulge in his boxers.

After a few careful minutes of looking out of Shirogane's door, despite her softly kicking his butt, he found Angie holding a straw-skirt which he had never been so thankful for until now. One almost-embarrassing piece of dress had saved his dignity more times than he could count.

Saihara was relieved. The worst was over, if Shirogane's rough treatment was going to be par for the course. 

Angie's feet tended to be sweaty if soft, Yumeno was too fond of the collar for his liking but was still gentle, and even Chabashira had softened her kicks. Iruma liked stomping and mocking him, but Saihara always got to cum and outside his boxers, which was always nice, and Kirumi always appreciated him going through the scent and taste of her feet. Akamatsu herself was demanding but kind.

He even got hard from the way Amami softly dominated him. Shirogane's roughness was nothing compared to all that.

It wasn't like he'd be worshipping someone rougher than that.


	8. Training A Target

Saihara wondered how long it'd take for his vision to correct itself once the blindfold was removed.

It was the middle of the night when Angie and Akamatsu knocked on his door and the former told him to put on the blindfold and come with them. Saihara had been ready to complain until Akamatsu added to her request. It was enough to make him reluctantly agree to both the artist and pianists' demands.

He guessed it was either a new 'game' of Angie's or a new 'group' for him to service.

Normally, when they weren't having their time with him, they made him worship them in groups. Kirumi argued it was easier for them and him to have group sessions now that he was serving eight people now. Saihara could see the logic in that.

Angie, Yumeno, and Chabashira were one group. They mostly indulged in toying with the leash Yumeno insisted on using on him, making him lick and clean their feet, and then bowing and begging to serve them more. By now, thanks to him, Chabashira's feet were as soft as Iruma's and he had less trouble in letting the three stomp on him. Unfortunately, only Angie was ever interested in actively making him cum with foot-jobs, while Yumeno and Chabashira just watched, although the latter's kicks sometimes helped.

Shirogane had joined Iruma and Toujou in their sessions. They were more willing to assist Saihara downstairs, but their methods were more than a little bit rougher than Angie's. Iruma liked stomping on it, Toujou pressing it, and Shirogane had gotten into the habit of not letting him cum until he begged. All three also made him lick it up afterwards and he'd never get used to the taste. After that, it was just massaging and kissing their feet.

Akamatsu and Amami had him give them pedicures and/or general worship. All the while they talked to each other.

Despite the diversity in treatment and the texture of their feet, however, they were all the same in exploiting him, if he also enjoyed it.

So that was why he was slightly less than comfortable with having to kneel on a hard floor for who knew how long, while Angie's giggles could be heard, waiting for the next twist.

"Yonaga, Akamatsu, is the 'surprise' done now?" He asked, letting a bit more impatience show than he wanted.

"Is that what you think is this?" A clipped and unforgiving voice asked.

Saihara recognised the voice just as the blindfold was removed, or rather ripped, from his head and he beheld the blushing face of Maki Harukawa. Her voice was cold but her face couldn't be any hotter than it had been before.

Behind her was Angie, who was smiling as if she didn't plan to have Saihara worship an assassin, and an optimistic but also cautious-looking Akamatsu. Saihara recognised the surroundings as Angie's lab; where he first got involved in this wild situation.

He couldn't stop himself from sweating, nor from stuttering, even though he knew both would annoyed Harukawa.

"Save it. I know what you want, but that's too bad." Harukawa said, only for Saihara to disregard her 'advice'.

"Harukawa-"

"We're sparring. Get up." She said. Akamatsu seemed worried and about to intervene, before she was stopped.

"Don't worry, Kaede. God says Maki won't kill him." Angie said.

'Thanks, Angie.' Saihara thought to himself. Harukawa may have been an assassin, but Saihara was a detective, and knew that there was a lot she could do without killing him, even as she removed her shoes.

He still stood up, despite only being in his boxers. He let his fear show without restraint and could only hope that Harukawa was tired enough from the work-out that she'd go easy on him. He had also been tired, and only just out of the shower when Angie and Akamatsu arrived, which was why his stance had been sloppy.

Harukawa didn't move an inch, which forced Saihara to be the one to run forwards and try something.

His reward was a kick to the right cheek by Harukawa's left sole, feeling the sweat on her sock smack against his cheek, and stumble sideways towards the top of her right foot which hit him in the middle of his face.

Saihara stumbled back and collapsed on his back again. In just two kicks, and not even a handful of seconds, Harukawa had completely taken him out. He was still dazed and barely heard the sounds of her removing her socks before he felt something fall on his vision and his vision became black again.

Harukawa then stomped her left foot on his face and rubbed the socks against it. He felt the damp fabric rub against his lips and nose, forcing the strong taste and scent into him. Saihara prayed she didn't notice his dick hardening as he endured the punishment. It was something he'd grown used to, but still felt embarrassed as he kept sniffing the socks.

Seconds passed and he thanked God that Harukawa kicked the socks off his face and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was a mistake he shouldn't have made.

His mouth was wide open for Harukawa to force her right foot into and he could taste the sweat and skin. Saihara realised how lucky he had been with the socks and that he should have treasured the moments. Instead, he was stuck having his tongue pinned under her sole and the back of his mouth being nothing more than a plaything for her toes.

Only Chabashira's foot before he had worshipped them enough were rougher, even if it was by a long-shot. He had to softly move his teeth against her foot in a vain attempt to somehow soften it, and without thinking began to suck on her foot. His dick only grew harder.

That was the pattern he set himself to. Quick breathing through his nose, while he licked at her sole, rubbed his teeth against the edge of her heel, and sucked lovingly so that she'd see his submission. If she moved her foot back enough, he'd even start worshipping the toes. Just like all the others-

That was when she used the toes of her left foot to close off his nose.

He could see Akamatsu panic and step forward, "Harukawa-"

"God says Shuichi won't be harmed," Angie said, stopping Akamatsu in her tracks. "Permanently."

Saihara barely paid attention. He knew he had no way of physically beating her, and that biting down hard would only make things worse. So he simply doubled his efforts. He tried to disguise his grip on Harukawa's left foot by massaging it, but still pushed with all his might. As for her right foot, he sucked harder and made rapid licks to tickle her and make her giggle or laugh so that she'd loosen her hold.

No luck.

The detective couldn't believe it. In the span of a single minute, he had been crushed in every single way.

Harukawa beat him up only using her feet and dominated him entirely. He simply laid there and worshipped her feet, even now as she was suffocating him. Harukawa couldn't be blamed if she was going on a power-trip, faced with someone so willing to be under-foot. Saihara could do nothing but service her, while Harukawa could kill him using only her feet.

'So this isn't the time to be having an erection!' Saihara couldn't stop himself from getting harder, however. His vision darkened just as he felt the heat in his crotch grow hotter.

Harukawa's left foot let go of him and she removed her right foot. Saihara couldn't taste or smell anything but her feet and didn't give a damn. He took long and deep breathes regardless.

Once again, Harukawa used that as a chance to stuff something in his mouth. This time, it was her socks and Saihara felt the sweat seep from her socks into his mouth. He'd gotten used to this because of Chabashira and Kirumi, if it was still humiliating to do in front of Akamatsu.

The assassin glared down at him before walking towards one of the boxes. Her feet already began to gather dust from that brief walk as she glared at him and pointed at her feet.

"They said you'll do service and I'm annoyed after Ouma stuck that 'Pet Me' sign to my back. So you're giving me everything." Harukawa said, leaving no room for argument.

Saihara knew what she meant. She wanted him to give her a mixture of what he gave to all the others girls he worshipped. Angie delicately shoved a basin filled with what he imagined was warm water towards Harukawa. It was a miracle that none of it splashed out of the basin itself. 

He nodded and crawled over to Harukawa, but not before showing her the sight of him sucking on her socks some more. An open display of submission added by him crawling towards her on his hands and knees. A washing-board was also kicked over and Saihara took it as a sign that both Harukawa and Angie wanted him to clean the sweat and spit from her socks by hand.

It took a while, but he did it. You wouldn't have noticed a difference from a clean if drenched pair of socks from Harukawa's, after minutes of Saihara scrubbing them.

Next came him licking her feet themselves. The right foot had mostly been cleaned in his desperation, but not the left. Saihara extended his tongue and softly licked at her heel. In one long lick, he went from the bottom of her heel to the tip of her toes. The bitter taste was swallowed down as he then turned his head sideways and gently moved his teeth across her foot, especially the harder parts.

He gave the same treatment to the right foot, noting that even from his teeth and tongue, Harukawa's smaller-than-average feet still emanated power. The power to take his life as well.

After that was the pedicure and Saihara remained grateful to Akamatsu and Amami for teaching him so much. Harukawa's feet would be much easier to handle, if they weren't so rough, and his service even managed to bring a soft smile to her face. It vanished immediately when she realised he was slyly looking up from his kneeling position. She gripped his hair with one of her feet and forced his head down again.

Her feet were practically sparkling when he was done. Saihara immediately noticed the difference when he put his thumbs against her arches and rubbed her feet. He could feel the tension and got a better idea of why she seemed upset all the time. It made him more than a little happy to also feel her stress melt away. The smile returned as he carefully tended to every part of her feet, rubbing where he felt the tension was strongest- which was mainly her arches and the bottom of her soles.

He moved his head closer and gently kissed where he stopped rubbing. They were quick, unlike Chabashira, Iruma, and Amami who made him linger when kissing, but he made sure it was clear that it was for Harukawa's sake. He tried to be quick and efficient in his worship and could see that it was working. Harukawa was growing more relaxed and content, if also prone to kicking at Saihara at random intervals.

Saihara guessed it was a show of dominance and accepted it. Angie was looking on happily, while Akamatsu was a mix of concerned and jealous. Saihara, meanwhile, kept rubbing and kissing at Harukawa's feet until she felt her right foot move and press its big toe against his lips. Even if he tried to keep his mouth shut, it wouldn't have stopped her from shoving it into his mouth.

The detective got the message and began sucking, whilst also lapping at it with his tongue. Harukawa shoved in more toes and Saihara tended to them just the same, licking quickly between them, and letting Harukawa do whatever she liked with his tongue and teeth. When he was finished with the right foot, she put the left foot in and leaned back to enjoy his humble submission before her. 

He blushed when hearing Angie and Akamatsu giggle softly from aside, although both stopped with Harukawa turned to glare at them.

Minutes of worship passed before the toes were removed from his mouth and Harukawa moved her feet to gently hover over the basin of water. Saihara knew she could have put her feet into the basin herself, but that she had a reason to not do so.

Saihara took her feet and placed them into the water, gently if firmly rubbing them and putting work into cleaning every last bit of them. He had licked and sucked the sweat from her feet, so it was mostly cleanly his own wet and dried saliva. He didn't put much thought into it, and simply worked to comfort and serve Harukawa until she wanted him to stop, or if he made a mistake like making her giggle from the sensation of his soft touch.

Her signal for him to stop was her removing her feet from his grip. Saihara stayed on his knees, not even looking up, as he knew what would have to come next to please Harukawa.

He bowed and let Harukawa dry her feet on his back and hair. When most of the water moved to him, she was fine with letting him dry them off with a towel. Harukawa glared down at him, but was either unwilling or unable to summon even a tenth of her usual hostility.

"You're lucky you did a good enough job." She said. Saihara did his best to avoid changing his expression of respectful fear, even if she looked cute blushing and gripping on one of her hair-tails as she added, "Sorry about the kicking."

"It's fine. God knew it would happen anyway." Angie said, replying for him.

Saihara bit his lip. "Um, Harukawa, I was wondering if..."

Looking down at his crotch, he could tell that Harukawa was staring at the same thing as him. The bulge in his boxers where the tip of his penis was staining the material and would only need a few more touches to make him cum-

He felt nothing but a firm and painful pressure on his cheek drive him from his kneeling position to falling on his back. The sole of her foot pressed down on his left cheek and he knew that, if she added her full-force, Harukawa could easily make him lose teeth too.

"Do you want to be killed?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I won't ask again." Saihara said, almost too fast for anyone else to hear.

With a face as red as her clothes, Harukawa turned away and stormed off. She threw the door open and left Angie's lab with steam coming off her face, which left the three remaining people to deal with this problem Saihara faced. It was a silent test to see who would bring it up first.

"Everyone's gone to bed, so..." Akamatsu's face turned beet-red, just like Saihara's, and couldn't finish her sentence. "What I'm saying is..."

"Angie and Kaede will take care of it for you." Angie declared.

So Angie immediately raised a leg for her to take her shoe off of, while Akamatsu did the same if slower and dealing with socks unlike Angie. The two women quickly removed their shoes and socks and sat by one of the many boxes in Angie's lab. Both motioned for Saihara to crawl over to them, which was a lot easier than it was the first time he worshipped Angie.

Akamatsu's foot was larger and paler than Angie's, although it was smoother to the touch, if also sweatier. Saihara had grown used to both girls' feet and the way they toyed with him using them. Both girls raised one of their feet to his face while moving the other towards his crotch. He restrained a moan when he felt both feet rub against the fabric of his boxers.

He leaned in and began to kiss each of their soles, knowing that the night was far from over.

...

No one noticed the person who'd been watching and filming the scene before them. They took a few more pictures and then made their way back to their room, smiling to themselves.

They had what they'd been looking for now. Blackmail that they could use against not only Saihara, but against Yonaga, Akamatsu, Kirumi, and even Harukawa.

Yonaga had been smart in her moves in this whole gamble, but they were smarter.

They were going to win this game.

"Nishishishi," Ouma giggled to himself and walked back to his room. He already began preparing for tomorrow for what he'd have in store for a certain detective. "Sorry, Saihara-chan, but looks like you'll be my toy from now on instead."


	9. Training An Underling

Saihara couldn't move an inch. He just stood by his bedroom door like the idiot he was.

Ouma held out the picture of Saihara kneeling before Angie and Akamatsu close enough that only Saihara could see and smiled like an innocent kid would. Only an innocent kid wouldn't be using this kind of blackmail, and probably wouldn't think ahead to create copies either. 

Ouma was far from an innocent kid, with that large triumphant grin on his face.

Saihara was still terrified when it vanished.

"Saihara-chan, you're being really rude." Ouma tilted his head sideways innocently and pouted. "I came all this way and you won't even let me in?"

...

Saihara wasted little time getting on his knees before Ouma, who made himself comfy on his bed.

"Ouma, you can't show anyone else these pictures. Please!" Saihara begged. If it meant appeasing Ouma, he'd throw away what pride he had left.

"I don't see why you're so worried. You think everyone will reject you for this? But it seems like the majority of people are using you though. I'm sure they'll have your back." Ouma said. He smiled anyway. "But don't worry. I won't tell."

"What do you want?" Saihara asked, already knowing that there was a catch involved.

It was the wrong thing to say. It gave Ouma a chance to lie.

"Don't sound so mad." Ouma sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Saihara, despite everything, admired how Ouma could fake crying so well. "Even though I have his secret, Saihara-chan is the one bullying me."

Realising the potential threat in those words, Saihara didn't hesitate to put his forehead on the ground and bow as lowly and hard as possible.

"I'm sorry. I won't use that tone again." Saihara said. Ouma whistled.

"Wow. You really are scared." He laughed to himself. "Don't worry, I won't make Saihara-chan do anything weird."

If Saihara didn't notice the sound of Ouma taking off his shoes, it was because he'd been too relieved by those words themselves.

Ouma gripped the back of Saihara's hair with his left foot's toes and lifted it up. Saihara did nothing to prevent this and figured out what Ouma wanted from him. His shoes were just ahead and Saihara moved his head forward towards the shoes. Just as the opening was parallel to his nose and mouth, Ouma pressed down and Saihara readied to smell them.

"It's not like the girls haven't made you do this, after all."

He'd forgotten that Ouma was a liar.

It didn't stop Saihara from submitting from the start. He could try to find a way to work with the others and stop Ouma later. Right now, he had to focus on obedience.

There was a smell to the shoes. Ouma wore them tightly and he didn't wear socks, but it wasn't anything new to Saihara. He was used to something similar with Angie's shoes as well. It didn't mean it was embarrassing to have Ouma push his face into the shoe and have to sniff it.

When enough time passed, Ouma made him move onto the right shoe and do the exact same. Saihara honestly didn't get what Ouma actually wanted him to do. Why didn't he just cut to the worship?

As Saihara asked himself this, his head was moved up from the right shoe and pushed. Saihara managed to land on his butt and looked up to find Ouma placing his right foot on Saihara's shirt, right where the collar-bone was.

"Saihara-chan doesn't need to take off his clothes. I'm not pervy like Yonaga-chan or the others. All he has to do is follow orders and serve his Supreme Leader." Ouma pointed to his right foot for emphasis.

Assuming what Ouma wanted, Saihara extended his tongue towards the foot. What he got was a slap in the face by that very foot and winced at the slightly damp feeling now on his left cheek.

"You've been spending too much time with Iruma-chan." He scolded, then sighing as if Saihara was doing this for the first time. "There's a pattern to this."

Saihara took the signal and bowed his head in apology. Raising his hands, he took Ouma's right foot and began to rub his thumbs against the heel. He supposed it'd be best to start with the normally-hardest part of the foot and work from there. 

What he found was probably the softest foot bar Angie's. It felt more like he was rubbing silk instead of skin, as he rubbed in a circular pattern, starting from the edges before reaching the centre of the heel. How did Ouma keep his feet so soft? There weren't any blemishes or marks on it at all, despite only wearing tight shoes.

The detective blushed at his being impressed by Ouma. He did his best to hide it and focused on the massage, raising Ouma's foot so that it covered some of his face from Ouma's sight, but also meaning that much of his own was taken up by the foot. Saihara could only see through the edges of his vision beyond him moving up to the soles next.

He saw the pale skin slowly relax as he rubbed the tension away. Ouma reminded him of Kirumi and Harukawa in how much stress they had. His toes wiggled slightly as Saihara then moved up to the arches and breathed softly. As much as he tried, he couldn't get much fresh air.

When he reached the toes, he didn't expect it to be as hard as it was. Ouma decided to play a game of sometimes grabbing at Saihara's fingers and keeping them 'trapped' until Saihara pressed his fingers into the flesh hard enough. Then they'd be released and Saihara would have to be vigilant again.

Not that Ouma was really trying. The supreme leader had laid down on his bed and was likely staring up at the ceiling while Saihara massaged his feet.

"Maybe Saihara-chan's talent should be the Ultimate Worshipper. Huh? Doesn't that sound fitting?" Ouma asked, rubbing his left foot on Saihara's cheek.

The detective replied as his master desired, in nuzzling his cheek against the foot while speaking. "I'd prefer to keep this side of things private. But thank you, Ouma-sama."

Ouma giggled at his title before removing his right foot from Saihara's hands and putting his left foot right in front of Saihara. The detective started his work immediately, working on the toes first to get Ouma's 'game' over and done with, and then down to the heel. As expected, the skin was as soft as ever, Saihara remained humiliated, and Ouma was likely enjoying having him on his knees.

All the while Ouma was pushing the heel of his right foot against Saihara's cheek.

Minutes passed before Ouma removed his left foot, moved back into a sitting position on the bed, and stared at Saihara neutrally. Shaking in fright, Saihara feared what Ouma would do next.

Which might have been why he sighed in relief when Ouma simply raised both of his feet and only nearly covered Saihara's face with them. They were roughly the same size as Yumeno's in that they were just enough to cover his face. But Saihara knew that wasn't what Ouma wanted.

Ignoring the slight scent, and his own arousal, Saihara raised his hands to hold Ouma's heels and began to kiss his feet. Both feet were right next to each other, so it was easy to start at the leftmost toe and go all the way to the rightmost, Ouma slightly pushing each toe against Saihara's lips when it was their turn to be kissed. When done, Saihara repeated his action, but in the other direction.

With both in hand, it was easier for Saihara to also repeat what he did when massaging the heel. He went from the toes to cover the sides of the bottom of Ouma's feet. Starting at the top of the right, he moved in a sideways-eight pattern to cover the sides, while then moving his head to reach the tops. Ouma's toes moved when kissed and he lightly tapped at Saihara's neck when the detective strained to reach the furthest tops.

It fitted Ouma's talent to have someone beneath him go through so much effort for a momentary comfort.

As Saihara started kissing the soles as well, he found it easier to ignore the taste of sweat and focused more on avoiding looking Ouma in the eye. When kissing the heel, and his vision was encompassed by Ouma's arches and toes, it was easier. But when moving up, it was hard to not let himself see the eyes of someone who now owned him.

(So he didn't notice the blush on Ouma's face as he played into Saihara's apparent masochism)

Instead, he humbly kissed Ouma's feet over and over until the supreme leader told him to stop. Which was after ten minutes.

"Saihara-chan's earned his reward. Don't you think so too?" Ouma asked.

His heart skipped a beat as he thought someone had been standing and watching him do all this. He realised, however, that this was just a joke and stayed calm, bowing his head to Ouma.

"Thank you, Ouma-sama. You're too kind." Saihara said. It was the only answer he could give.

He knew what he had to do now.

Opening his mouth, he began sucking. He started with the rightmost toe and worked his way left, and tried to lavish as much affection and submission as he could into them. Anything to show that Ouma was in charge. Anything to show that Saihara was willing to play.

Keeping his head down, after finishing with each individual one, he took all five from Ouma's left foot and began sucking. His tongue went between them and, on the rare occasion that he did look up, he only looked just below Ouma's head. Ouma would see someone showing deference even as they sucked his toes and rubbed the rest of his foot.

Ouma, naturally, had to start teasing him. "Nishishi, Saihara-chan's a natural! I guess it's all that training you've done lately too." 

In response, Saihara took out his mouth, but keeping close to Ouma's feet, and slowly moved out his tongue. Resting between his lower lip and his chin, Saihara gently moved it down Ouma's left foot. It was almost like a flannel how it moved and soaked up what remained of the sweat on Ouma's feet.

It wasn't uncomfortable. If anything, it was the most comfortable bar Angie's, since Ouma's feet were so soft. Saihara moved up and down, going right to left, and ignoring how Ouma's body shook from the contact and the giggles he made. He did slow down, however, not wanting Ouma to get creative or want revenge, however playful.

It was almost relaxing to let close his eyes and let his tongue do the work. Ouma's feet were small and he didn't need any boots licked, so Saihara didn't have to worry about his tongue drying either. He could pretend this was what was a normal day for him now.

He did this for fifteen minutes until Ouma stopped him. A good thing, as Saihara's tongue had actually dried by then.

"I guess I better clean up this spit. I don't want this on my shoes." Ouma leaned and grabbed a water bottle by the desk next to the bed. There were actually plenty of them. "Open your mouth wide."

Saihara did so. He craned his head up, opened his mouth wide, and let Ouma drape his foot so that the tip of his right foot's toes hovered over Saihara's mouth. There was no risk of water spilling outside Saihara's mouth as Ouma poured the water down his foot and let it cover it whole. It gathered by his big toe and drizzled down into his mouth.

Ouma was cleaning his foot and making Saihara drink it. He was literally drinking water at Ouma's feet.

When Ouma decided he was done with the right foot, he changed it with the left and poured the water down it as well. Saihara briefly wondered if he should have protested at least once, but pushed it down. It wasn't as if there was any point in doing so.

It didn't mean he didn't feel humiliated, or that Ouma laughing wasn't worrying.

"Don't worry, Saihara-chan. You'll get used to it." Ouma's smile darkened. "This is your existence from now on."

Ouma wiped his feet on Saihara's hair and shirt before then moving to stand up on his face. Saihara took it as the signal to begin licking and sucking at the bottoms of his feet. He knew Ouma would then use it as an excuse to use the water bottle again. Saihara remembered getting a lot, and Ouma probably knew that.

So he was now lying under Ouma and worshipping him. He moved his tongue up and down, left and right, and even in circles. All to satisfy Ouma's desires. Sometimes the supreme ruler shifted his position so that Saihara was sucking on his heels, or lapping at his arches. Other times, he'd stuff his foot down his mouth.

There were even times where he got off, sat on Saihara's chest, and shoved the opening of his shoes against Saihara's mouth and nose. The smell was stronger, and Saihara now had to lick the soles of the shoes as much as possible, but he still did it. Every command was followed as much as possible. Everything Ouma commanded, he did.

As he was kissing the knuckles of Ouma's toes, however, his master began to speak.

"This is just the start, Saihara-chan. I'll need the girls' and Amami-chan's help with this too, but they will, now that I have blackmail on them." Ouma said, happily. "You'll be worshipping me mostly, from now on, and others only when I lend you. You'll wake up at my feet, kiss them to wake me up, and then spend time rubbing and praising them. Every moment possible will be spent worshipping me. We can just say we're dating! It'll even explain the odd foot massage or too in public.

"But that's not all! Saihara-chan should look pretty, so he should wear a skirt! The girls and Amami-chan will stick up for you with me, so no one should complain. Ah, every day you'll be cross-dressing and worshipping me. Yonaga-chan thought she was smart using her paintings the way she did, and the other girls, but I'm going to win this bet!" Ouma leered closer and Saihara had never felt more scared of him until now. "Saihara-chan will be my property from now on. Not Yonaga-chan's. Ah, maybe I'll make Amami-chan join you in this, would you like that? Or are you afraid he might outshine you in this? You can just worship him then."

Saihara couldn't let Ouma reveal his secret, but this was just embarrassing to hear. He'd have to wear a skirt, pretend that Ouma was his boyfriend, and now even Amami was being brought in. Ouma would probably do the same with the girls in having them use him, but so he could have even more blackmail on them.

There was nothing he could, however, but lay there and let Ouma toy with his future.

His blushing meant that there was heat to make Ouma's foot sweat so he had to lick it off too, which meant that Ouma would have to wash off the dried saliva with the water bottle which Saihara would have to drink. It was a cycle that kept him serving at his feet and giving Ouma an excuse to drag it out.

It also meant there was no way for Saihara to stop his dick from getting harder. Pre-cum was already leaking out and Saihara knew now when he was getting close to cumming. He'd never reached this point, however, without someone putting their feet to his dick and helping him cum. 

At this rate, he'd be cumming just from worshipping Ouma's feet. Being made into nothing but his toy and slave.

Did that mean he was enjoying this in soul as well as body? Did this mean that, for all his internal troubles, he actually wanted to be Ouma's pet foot-slave. To have his pride in ruins?

Even if that was the case, he didn't want to cum just from worship alone!

"Ouma-sama. Please...just touch it." Saihara begged. If he was going to be Ouma's property, he could at least have this.

It turned out that he couldn't.

"Ew! Saihara-chan's a pervert!" Ouma replied, hiding his face behind his hands. After a few seconds, he removed his hands from his face and smiled innocently. "Nope. You can masturbate when you're alone."

The only thing Ouma did was leave the bed and stand up on Saihara's face. Sight, scent, and taste all now belonged to Ouma as Saihara continued to pitifully lick and suck at his feet. He was totally dominated by Ouma and couldn't see a way to break free.

How Ouma knew, he'd never find out, but as the heat in his crotch grew more and more, so too did Ouma's activity. He lifted a foot and jammed it straight into Saihara's mouth, making the detective suck on his right foot while the left began stomping on his eyes and forehead. It didn't hurt as much as he feared, but it was the pleasure he feared most.

Ouma's pace picked up and Saihara couldn't stop himself from-

His boxers became warmer and wetter and Saihara's eyes began to tear. He had just cum from worshipping Ouma. The supreme leader giggled above him.

Nothing stopped. Ouma continued to have Saihara suck on his right foot until taking it out and making him do the same with the left. Any taste it had was long-gone and Saihara mostly admired how soft it was. His heels were even softer than Harukawa's feet themselves.

When Ouma finally got off, he cleaned his feet with a water bottle again and made Saihara drink from it. When the detective was told to get on his hands and knees, he knew his role to play. He made sure to thank 'Ouma-sama' between each kiss, whether it was on the toes or on the top of his foot. Even when he was made to kiss all parts of Ouma's shoes.

This was his life now. He couldn't even leave the bedroom because of the stains and Ouma hadn't told him to change yet. Ouma made it clear that they were going to be doing this until tomorrow morning, where they'd either wait for Angie to arrive, or for Ouma to gather the girls and tell them the news.

Apparently, he thought it'd take longer to break him.

"But it looks like I've conquered Saihara-chan already." Ouma said, with a rare peaceful tone. A knock on the door might have frightened Saihara before, but he had a feeling on who it was, and so did Ouma. "I guess Yonaga-chan got my message."

Ouma hopped off Saihara and walked towards the door, humming as he took the handle and opened it up to greet whoever was there.

"Ah, Yonaga-chan. I was wondering when you'd show up and surren-"

Ouma collapsed to the ground and Saihara turned to see what it was. Had Angie done something to him? 

What he found was Kirumi walking into the room and putting a portrait of some kind against the wall.

She bowed slightly, even though he was on the floor. "Saihara, please forgive us for the delay, but-"

"Angie wanted to bring back-up! She knew Kokichi would try something, so she prepared anti-blackmail measures." Angie said. Apparently, bringing Kirumi along with a portrait of some kind was that measure. "Also, God told Angie the proper way to deal with Kokichi. 'He'll be a loyal worshipper of God when you're done with him', he said."

Saihara had never been more thankful for Angie in his life. He stood up from where he laid and had to stop himself from hugging her out of relief. The only reasons he didn't was that it'd be a bit embarrassing, and also the fact that she'd be touching his cum-drenched undergarments.

However she felt about the idea, Saihara wasn't open to it.

Angie waited until they were alone in Ouma's room for a brief moment before speaking.

"Shuichi's been through a lot, hasn't he? All because Angie's kept secrets," Angie looked sad for a change. Only, it didn't count if it was clearly fake. Realising this, she switched back to shiny happiness. "So he's earned a break!"

"A break?" Saihara was even more confused now. "For how long?"

"Only God knows." Angie said.

"Will you tell me what's going on now?"

"Only God, Angie, and Kokichi know."

"That's the best I'm going to get, isn't it?"

"Yep." Angie turned and waved to Saihara before walking over to Kirumi. "Bye-onara!"

So Angie waved him goodbye and turned to Kirumi, who was kind enough to let him hand over the stained pants and underwear, as the two women made their way out. Ouma was draped over Kirumi's shoulder, while her other arm held the portrait, and the maid promised that she'd handle both the clothes and Ouma.

Angie clearly had a plan, but Saihara would have to wait to find out.

Saihara did have some idea though and it probably had to do with what Angie normally have him do whenever she toyed with him.

'It's going to be tough for him. Still, after what he did, I don't feel sorry for Ouma,' Saihara said to himself, remembering how Ouma almost broke him and tormented him. Then he remembered the look on Angie and Kirumi's faces. 'Okay, maybe a little.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear, Ouma was tyring to 'win', but was also laying on the act because he thinks that's a turn-on for Saihara.
> 
> Two chapters left, and the pace will be quicker than before.


	10. Completing the Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep this is the last bit of the plot for this story, and the second-to-last chapter itself.
> 
> It's been good to see all this feedback and I think you'll all enjoy this chapter too.

Three days had passed since he'd been captured by Yonaga and Toujou.

Ouma stood by Saihara's open front door, seconds after Yonaga opened it for him. He must have taken too long, because the artist who now controlled him shoved him inside and closed the door behind him. There was no avoiding Saihara now.

The detective, to his credit, looked confused and shocked at Ouma's arrival. He supposed that Saihara hadn't been told much, if anything, about what Yonaga did to him and hadn't thought to ask.

"Y-Yonaga-sama told me that I'll be serving you right now." Ouma said, bowing slightly to show his submission. All it did was take Saihara by surprise.

"Huh?!" Saihara said. As if he couldn't believe it himself. "You'll be-"

"If Saihara-sama will have me." Ouma dropped to his knees and bowed lower. Just like Yonaga and Akamatsu told him to when entering. "I apologise for any trouble given to you."

Ouma had been told to say that the moment the opportunity arose in private. It was one of many commands that Yonaga gave him, once Toujou had strapped him down to the chair, taped his eyes open, and left the room to let Yonaga do her work. She even giggled while issuing the commands.

'Obey God. Obey Angie. Obey all the girls. Obey Rantarou and Shuichi. Kokichi's given up his freedom because of that stunt. So now he belongs to everyone else. Understand?' The voices in his head chimed when he was in the darkness. He wondered if Saihara heard the same, or if Yonaga had decided to keep him in total ignorance.

Not like Ouma, who knew that Yonaga controlled him now.

He was somewhat like a prisoner in his own body. His mind and voice were his own, but he couldn't really defy an order given. The moment he looked at those portraits, his brain turned to nothing and Yonaga's words became like the commands of God himself. Defying the commands was like defying his own instincts and muscle memory.

Yonaga had just sat there and changed Ouma's life in less than a minute. 

Of course, the other girls and Amami helped.

Yonaga and Toujou made him rub and lick their feet. They alternated between being gentle and letting Ouma do his work, and forceful where they'd kick and tease and step on his face. The two also got a kick out of making Ouma call them 'Mistress' too, if that wasn't enough.

It was better than Chabashira, Shirogane, and Harukawa. All three girls had something against him and expressed it by tying him up and endlessly kicking and stomping him, especially in the balls. He was covered in their sweat and his own bruises when they'd then make him lick and wash their feet clean. The memory of having their socks stuffed him his mouth made him shudder.

Yumeno had fun taunting him and making him give her all sorts of titles that gloried in her magic. She stood on his face and made him bite off her stockings, rubbing his face against her feet, and thanking her for 'letting' him do this, or beg for it to continue.

Akamatsu and Amami made him give them pedicures, only to remove them if they weren't good enough. Ouma would then have to re-do it, but not before worshipping their feet in order to 'earn' another chance to help them. That wasn't when Akamatsu wasn't forcing her foot into his mouth, and slapping him with the other, out of anger over what he did.

Iruma was the worst.

The first thing she had done when seeing him was make him 'apologise' for everything. After that, she grabbed his legs, pushed him onto his back and immediately started stomping on his dick. Over and over again. When she was done, she then made him vow to always be on his knees when they were in private, and then made him worship her feet.

It was a battle to avoid her choking him with her right foot, or to be allowed a break of even a few seconds. Iruma had even went to the lengths of using a high-tech cock-ring that'd only let him cum if his closest 'owner' allowed it. Only then did she start teasing his dick with her feet, always making him beg to cum, but never allowing it.

Yonaga had come to pick him up, seeing him lick pathetically at her soles while she was working. Now he was here.

Now he had another master to obey.

"I've been given training. It was more than enough to help me learn how to serve you, Saihara-sama." He said.

The detective said nothing. Minutes passed of him thinking while Ouma knelt, until he finally got an answer.

"I'll lock the door behind you." Saihara spoke with a tone of command that couldn't be defied.

Saihara stood up and walked towards the door, likely making sure it was locked, before turning back and sitting on the bed. Ouma, meanwhile, crawled towards Saihara until he was so close that if the detective extended his leg, it'd press against Ouma. He looked up at the man and waited for his orders.

The last thing he wanted was to make an enemy out of him. Or at least put him in a bad mood when having Ouma worship his feet.

That was why Ouma bowed down and began kissing the tops of Saihara's shoes. They had a leathery taste to them, naturally, but when Ouma extended his tongue and licked them too, the texture remained strange to him. No matter how many times Iruma made him lick her boots, he never got used to it.

Thus Ouma extended his hands and lifted his head up to make it easier to take off the shoes. Saihara made no move to slow or stop him and the shoes came off easily. Ouma stared down at Saihara's white socks and took a moment to kiss each foot. The fabric was a new taste but not unwelcome. Still, Ouma was about to take them off, before stopping to wait for Saihara's command.

"Your mouth." Saihara's voice made Ouma stop. He barely had time to process the words before Saihara repeated himself. "Use your mouth."

Ouma nodded and bit into the tip of Saihara's right sock and pulled it back. There was more resistance than he thought, and a soft taste of what was likely sweat filled his mouth, but Ouma pulled the sock off. He did the same with the left and was now looking down at Saihara's bare feet.

They were pale and average-sized. Saihara, however, seemed to regain some of his shyness and was clearly blushing and looking away while giving his orders.

"Do what I did for you. Rub, kiss, then worship."

"Yes, Saihara-sama."

Ouma pressed his thumbs softly and took on a demure posture. He feared that being too firm would make Saihara angry and he'd end up incurring a punishment from Yonaga. So he worked softly and worked on Saihara's heel.

Before Yonaga hijacked his mind, Ouma would have resisted the very thought of being this submissive and compliant. Now, however, he felt a sense of humility that only days of worshipping the girls and Amami could bring. The way that Yonaga almost effortlessly dominated him and treated him like a toy.

As he kept rubbing, however, he tried to find the bright side.

'At least Saihara-chan is gentle.' Ouma thought to himself. His mind was all he had left still, and it was likely going to be his only confidant during his time as a foot slave.

Saihara's feet were soft and almost cute, to Ouma. Then again, much of Saihara was cute to him. The fact that he still had his thoughts to himself made it easier to work in silence.

He moved up from the heel to the soles. Saihara's feet lacked any scent and it was almost comforting to get into a routine after having to service different girls at different times. Here, he just had to apply what he learned. When he had done the soles three times over, he moved onto the arches and gave the same treatment. The same went for each toe on Saihara's foot.

Ouma let go and moved his hands towards the next foot-

"Ouma, you need to go between the toes as well. Don't forget, next time." Saihara tugged on Ouma's hair with his free foot to add to his words.

"I'm sorry, Saihara-sama. I'll do better." Ouma said, knowing what an upset Saihara meant and risked.

He followed the instructions and began rubbing between the toes. Whatever pride Ouma had before had been lost when he had to thank Amami and kiss his feet for the third time after his attempt at at a pedicure was judged poorly and removed. Now he was happy to be treated kindly.

Moving to the next foot, Ouma did the exact same and was pleased to hear Saihara sigh in relaxation. The detective had a lot of repressed stress and Ouma was helping relieve it somewhat.

Maybe that was why he found it easier to kiss his foot than with the others. It was gentle, soft, and quick right on the sole of the foot in his hand.

Saihara softly giggled from the sensation as Ouma kept on covering Saihara's right foot with kisses and adoration. It was his way of showing reverence and loyalty to him, but more importantly showing he could follow commands. He just kept kissing as much of the right foot as possible, going from soles up to the toes and down to the heel.

He'd move onto the left foot, but Saihara shifted position and Ouma found his face smothered by Saihara's feet. He still kept kissing both, however, although focusing on the left foot more. He could do nothing but kiss and breath in what was in front of him, while Saihara hummed to himself.

"I can see why the girls and Amami liked having me do this for them." Saihara said to himself. He let Ouma continue to lavish kisses on his feet for five minutes before issuing his next command. "Start licking and sucking now."

Ouma listened and obeyed. His tongue came out and he took a long lick at the centre of his darkened vision, letting the taste hit his tongue. It was something he embraced compared to what Chabashira, Shirogane, and Harukawa were like after their 'sessions' with him. The taste was mild at most and Ouma desperately held onto Saihara's ankles while licking.

Saihara moved his feet back enough that Ouma could lick both enough. It took three long licks to go from the bottom of the heel to the tips of his toes per foot. Ouma took smaller but quicker licks on the toes and the top of Saihara's feet. He didn't even give himself a break, focusing only on endlessly licking.

When reaching the toes specifically, Ouma sucked on them as a group but focused on each toe individually when inside his mouth. His tongue moved quickly and he didn't protest when Saihara pushed more of his foot in and out. If anything, he admired how clean and tasteless it was, briefly glimpsing up at Saihara's blushing face.

It didn't mean Saihara wasn't getting into the joy of dominance. His toes would sometimes grab Ouma tongue and move with it, turning it into no more than a brush, and making Ouma drool. It was also Saihara who decided how much of his foot Ouma would lick and suck. Ouma was nothing more than the slave to his master right now.

After ten minutes, Saihara moved his feet away and Ouma thanked him for it. His mouth was getting dry already and he was happy to see that they were finished.

Until he saw the water bottle being picked up. He remembered Saihara saying that they'd do everything that Ouma did to him.

So Ouma opened his mouth wide, moved beneath where Saihara readied to pour the water onto his foot, and gulped the second-hand water down without hesitation. It was somewhat warm, but that could have been a different reason than carrying his dried saliva from Saihara's feet. Both feet were cleaned and Ouma kept any mess from happening.

If he thought it was over now, however, then he clearly hadn't noticed the smirk on Saihara's face.

"Ouma, you haven't even offered to dry my feet yet." He said teasingly. Saihara was clearly enjoying the power he had, now realising what it actually meant.

"But I don't have a towel Saihara-sama." Ouma realised what Saihara meant.. "B-But-"

He knew what Saihara meant. His feet were toying with Ouma's scarf and already wiping on it. It was just a matter of showing his submission yet again.

In the face of Saihara softly glaring at him, however, the supreme leader quickly buckled and began to undo his scarf so that he could use it for Saihara's pleasure. He wiped off Saihara's feet until they were dry and kept the scarf there until ordered otherwise.

The detective told him to then put the scarf back on. It'd probably be a reminder of Ouma's new role. He could at least take solace in the fact that he was finished for the moment, even if his treasured scarf was still damp.

Only his hope was crushed again.

Saihara placed his left foot on Ouma's lips and softly glared down at him. "Ouma, you made me cum with worship only. I think it's only fair that I do the same to you."

Ouma didn't have a fetish for feet. He only cummed when someone toyed with his dick enough and he had the feeling Saihara wouldn't do that. At most, he was slightly hard. It was this moment when Ouma realised just how doomed he really was.

He should have never made that bet with Yonaga.

As Saihara's left foot pushed at Ouma, making him fall to his back, Ouma let Saihara place both feet on his face and he began to kiss the bottom of Saihara's left foot and rub his right. Ouma didn't even need the voice wrapped around his mind to know that he was going to be doing this for a long time.

This was his new life, after all.

...

"Shuichi wants to know what Angie did?" Angie asked, tapping her chin. She threw her hands into the sky and shouted her answer. "Angie prayed to God!"

"And God said?" Saihara asked with a raised eyebrow. Angie giggled and clapped her hands.

"God said Angie should challenge Kokichi to a bet. Who can make Shuichi's theirs entirely! Angie knew she'd win and take the prize." She said, Saihara presuming that the prize was himself. "Angie almost won, until Kokichi used that dirty trick. But now Angie's won and now Shuichi is hers!"

'I'm yours?' Saihara thought to himself. After further thinking, however, he found it hard to disagree. Reluctantly, he realised that he was being toyed with by Angie and Ouma in some bet all along.

He knelt and didn't stop from rubbing her feet while she sat on a box, humming to herself. It was practically tradition now that he pamper her feet whenever they were alone together in her lab. Angie, meanwhile, patted his head with her other foot. Ouma, meanwhile, was laying on the floor nearby sleeping.

He deserved all the rest he could get, if what Angie said about him having a session with Iruma was true.

The inventor had a grudge or two with Ouma that she could now settle whenever she liked.

Saihara, meanwhile, only had one question on his mind.

"So what happens now?" He asked.

"We've worked out ideas for sleeping arrangements, while Kirumi makes the new daily schedules for you two. Won't it be nice to have someone else take some of the load?" Angie didn't even wait for him to answer. "The first four nights, you'll be sleeping at Angie's feet. Then at Miu's for two days. Sunday can be all yours then."

"I get one day without staying up worshipping someone?" Saihara had to admit that it was his least favourite type of service. Mostly because it meant he had trouble sleeping.

"Yep! Kokichi doesn't even get that." Angie beamed as she described the ex-supreme leader's new life. "Four days with Miu, two with me, and one with you. That's not counting what Kirumi has planned for him. She's going to work him to the bone in worshipping everyone Angie tells him to."

Saihara wonder if he should say something. Ouma had done bad things, sure, but he didn't think he deserved to be made into a slave against his will-

'Say nothing. Just go with the flow. Angie knows best.' Saihara shook his head at the thoughts, which wafted into his mind. He wondered why exactly they were there, and when they started showing up. Come to think of it, it was around the time that Angie asked him to help with-

His mind stopped when he felt the big toe of Angie's right foot on his lips, and her left foot gliding its sole over his dick.

She smirked at him. "While Kokichi's out, maybe we can have some fun in the meantime." She sighed, in a rare moment where she wasn't completely happy. "Angie sort-of misses it when it was just the two of us. God says she shouldn't have to share you, no matter what."

Saihara wondered what he could even say to that. Should he even? As Angie moved her toe around his lips, and her left foot unzipped his pants, Saihara decided that he could do nothing.

Going against Angie at this point was like staring into the sun. She was too bright and warm for him to want to disagree, and he had done too much to do anything of worth even if he wanted to fight back. Ever since he started helping her out, and reviewing her portraits, he felt warmer and happier with himself in serving her.

It was like he had found something that made him feel better about himself. Was there a point in finding some sinister reason behind all this?

Why should he even try? Angie had managed to solve the problem of Ouma's pranks and potential blackmail, and had managed to bring the girls together and got them to avoid killing. Isn't being a slave to her more than a good pride to pay for something like that?

That was why Saihara smiled and kissed her big toe, quickly moving down towards her sole, while Angie laughed and began pushing his boxers down so that her left foot could start pumping.

If Angie's goal had been to train this detective into a perfect worshipper, then she had succeeded perfectly.


	11. Training An Assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic. It seems that a lot of people enjoyed it, which is good, and hopefully will enjoy the other stuff I'll put up. After that, I'll be taking a slight break and then may post some more stuff. It may be like this, or it may not. I'll return to this idea for the other parts of the DR series though, at some point.
> 
> Enjoy.

Saihara had never been more grateful in his life.

He had a chance to work with the Kyoko Kirigiri, the only other person with the detective talent in Hope's Peak Academy, on a case to do with his field of expertise. Finding lost items, even ones worth millions, wasn't glamorous or interesting to most people, but it was enough for Kirigiri.

She was called in since there was a suspicion that it was linked to murders of some kind. The two, however, were currently meeting in an empty room in the police department, no cameras or anything, to go over the case. Kirigiri had just found a breakthrough too.

Nothing like Saihara, who seemed to contribute little to her case.

"Kirigiri, I'm honoured that you wanted my help, but..." Saihara pushed his hat down to cover his eyes. "I'm only technically a detective and-"

"Your display of skills has convinced me that you'll be key for this case. Don't sell yourself short." Kirigiri said, interrupting his self-depreciation.

Saihara blushed at the compliment. "Thank you."

He had always admired Kirigiri's skills as a detective. To get a compliment from her, however, was something else.

At Hope's Peak, he had no way of approaching her. He had been too nervous to speak with her and always feared that he'd mess it up somehow. Until this case gave him the chance to work with her.

'Don't mess this up, Saihara. Not when you've got the chance to get closer to her.' He told himself, praying his hat was hiding his emotions.

"However," She said, her voice almost sounding like it wavered. "If you really feel that you wish to show appreciation, there is a way. Although it is...unorthodox."

"I don't mind!" Saihara blurted out, his voice too loud. "Sorry. I mean I'm fine with whatever you want me to do."

"Anything?" She asked.

After a moment of hesitation, Saihara nodded in reply. Kirigiri's face turned red as she sat down on a nearby chair.

"If that is the case, then you'll need to commit to the end. And also to secrecy." Kirigiri said, to which Saihara nodded and felt a rare sense of confidence in his words.

"I will. Without a doubt." He said.

Kirigir closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine then," With a soft blush on her cheeks, she opened her eyes and stared at him. "Massage my feet."

A silence fell between the two that neither wanted to break.

"U-Uh-Um, I didn't hear you properly?" Saihara asked, barely able to speak.

"I have been working on this case for a while. It is not normally a problem, but I feel a massage would help, among other things." Kirigiri said. It was strange how she was barely able to look at him. "You can refuse, but I will say you have to keep this a secret, if you wish for any future partnership."

Saihara couldn't contain his shock. He had the chance to work with Kirigiri, and all he had to do was stay quiet about this one request. It wouldn't be too hard for him. 

Only, what if this in itself was a test? He had to be willing to go to extreme lengths to keep working with Kirigiri and show his commitment in an unorthodox way. If he backed out, maybe she'd feel that she couldn't trust him in other areas.

He couldn't let Kirigiri down. She was his idol.

Besides, even if this was embarrassing, that was what he had his hat for. So he could hide from other peoples' eyes.

"I-I'll do it. I'll do whatever you ask." Saihara even knelt down and moved closer to where Kirigiri sat to show he was being honest.

"Good." Kirigiri replied. She raised her boots and nodded for him to get to work, still blushing lightly.

He undid the straps on Kirigiri's boots and took them off her feet. He did the same with her socks, doing his best to not ball them up and keep them straight, before gently putting them on top of the boots. Both were close by for when Kirigiri would want to put them on again.

Her feet had a soft scent, and weren't as soft as he imagined, but they were still pale and delicate looking. Saihara did his best to keep looking at them and hope that his hat would hide his blush. He wondered briefly if Kirigiri was blushing as well, but assumed she was too collected to be like that.

(If he looked up, he'd have seen that she was blushing as much as him.)

Saihara was uneasy as he held up her right foot. He did his best to swallow down his doubts, place his thumbs over the centre of her arches, and press his thumbs down. He tried to go it as lightly as possible to avoid hurting her.

He shivered, however, when he heard her gasp.

"I'm sorry, if this is too hard." He said. The last thing he wanted was to mess up showing his commitment to working with, or for, her.

"No. It's simply..." Kirigiri trailed off and apparently decided to change topic. "Continue. You are doing adequately."

He continued to work on her arches and move down to the sole. Her feet were slightly damp from the sweat, as her foot kept sweating even in the air-conditioned room, but Saihara ignored it. He could just wash his hands when he was done. He focused only on her foot and rubbing it as best as he could.

He avoided slipping on the arches, he managed to make Kirigiri exhale deeply when working on her soles, and eventually managed to find a way to press enough pressure on her toes and between them. With her heels, he pressed harder on the rougher skin and did his best to show Kirigiri his dedication.

She deserved it too. He could feel the stress on her feet, probably from all the crimes she had to solve and necessary deductions. He presumed that was why she made him test his commitment in this way. A part of him felt honoured that she'd ask him to help her with this.

'Kirigiri is so amazing, to hide it all like she does.' He thought to himself. It was the exact opposite of how he was. 'But that's why I have to work harder, to show my worth to her.'

He switched to her left foot and gave it the same work. He rubbed it a bit firmer than the other, but that was because he felt a bit more confident about his abilities than before. He presumed that he was doing a good job because not only could he feel the stress lessening in her pressure points, but also the way she sighed.

After finishing with that foot, Saihara assumed he was done and looked up at Kirigiri's blushing face.

"Is that all?" She asked, almost as a whisper. Saihara's eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"My apologies. I was simply thinking aloud. Maybe I need another show of commitment." She explained, before she frowned slightly. "Kiss them."

Saihara blushed again at that command. A part of him even wondered if this was just to satisfy some kink of Kirigiri's, only for him to shake his head softly as if the very idea was blasphemy. As if Kirigiri was like that! This was probably all just part of the test for him to show dedication.

That was why he barely hesitated in pressing his lips against the top of her left foot. It was strange to actually taste the sweat coming from her foot, but he managed to endure and continue kissing. He went for long, big ones to emphasis his commitment to Kirigiri. It did mean that he took his time kissing it, and couldn't hide his nervousness at avoiding making contact with his tongue.

Kirigiri gasped at the first kiss, before letting Saihara work his way around the top of her foot and then move towards her toes. His kisses mostly focused on where the nails were, but it was large enough to cover each toe when he reached them. After that, it was a simple matter of re-tracing his steps when massaging her feet.

They weren't a bad sight either. They were pretty and pale and they were light enough for Saihara to hold each one with only one hand. It made it easier to change feet when needed. Add the lack of any big scent or taste and Saihara could easily see the bright side to this.

Smothering the bottom of her toes, her arches, soles, and her heels with kisses was easy enough. She even wiggled the toes slightly when he kissed them. When Saihara was done with the left foot, he moved to the right and gave it the same treatment. 

The fact that she was sweating gave them a strong scent and taste, but Saihara didn't mind. Not when it was for Kirigiri's sake. He started from her heel this time and worked his way to the tops of her foot this time. His kisses got deeper and less hesitant, as he did his best to show his willingness to Kirigiri.

When he looked up, he saw Kirigiri's red and sweating face, making him wonder if he had been too enthusiastic.

"Now...lick them." She panted.

Saihara felt a pang of nervousness again. Kirigiri looked like she was having a bit too much fun. In his experience, mainly with people like Ouma, that meant that this was a prank and that she was going to laugh at him.

No. This was Kirigiri he was talking about. One of the world's greatest detectives wouldn't do that to him. Not to mention she wasn't anything like Ouma in temperament. 

But he knew that she could be firm so that was why he started licking her right foot immediately. He started at the centre of her soles and just missed the toes. He worked like this, giving small and quick licks all over her foot at random. The way Kirigiri was almost laughing told him that he was treading on dangerous waters.

The taste was much stronger now, but it wasn't bad. Saihara just focused on covering each part of Kirigiri's foot with his tongue and being done with it. He avoided the heel until later, focusing on the toes, but that was where he slowed it down and took longer licks. She probably wouldn't like it if he made her laugh.

His earlier mistakes may have been why she then shoved her toes into his mouth. Wiggling them inside, she began pressing them against his tongue. He knew what that meant and began sucking, individually licking at each toe and doing his best to not gag from the sudden intrusion. He could tell that Kirigiri was enjoying herself.

That was why she probably pushed more of her foot into his mouth. Her toes began to get dangerously close to the back of his mouth, while his tongue was buried under her sole. He had to use more strength than he'd like to admit to swirl it around and cover her sole while also reaching back to the arches.

Yet it was the smile on Kirigiri's face, small and peaceful, that made him work that hard.

She eventually removed her foot from his mouth and turned it so that her heel would be next into his mouth. His teeth gently bit into the sides and his tongue worked in a circular pattern to get as much of her heel as possible. He turned his head so that he could cover all the sides of her heel, while also licking it as different angles.

Kirigiri presented her other foot and he gave it the same treatment. He licked the underside, sucked her toes, let her stuff his mouth nearly whole with her foot, and then he bit and licked at her heel. If there was any sweat left on her feet, it was gone now. The same went with any stress she left.

There was the matter of her soaking-wet feet, but Kirigiri apparently had a solution in mind for that.

"If you would lend me your shirt." Kirigiri's request was enough to make Saihara blush even more.

Kirigiri wasn't blushing as much as she was before. He guessed it was because she was used to seeing shirtless bodies when investigating corpses and such. Even though they both had the same Talent, she was far more developed as a detective than he was.

She used his shirt to wipe off her feet before throwing it back to him, where it carried the slight smell of dried spit.

"The scent may be an issue, but I can wash it off at home." She said to herself, only to then turn to him. "Thank you, Saihara. I shall keep this secret, just as you will."

"Thank you for letting me show my commitment." He replied.

Kirigiri picked up her socks and boots and began to put them on again. "I think we'll make good partners in later cases, if the needs arises. I'll see you back at Hope's Peak."

Saihara didn't say or do anything, but she knew he had agreed. It was why she stood up and walked towards the door without even a single glance back at him. Shutting the door behind her, she left Saihara alone with his thoughts.

After what seemed like forever, he exhaled in relief, very thankful that she didn't notice his erection at all.

Saihara wasn't into feet, but Kirigiri was different. His admiration and respect (not a crush, no matter what Ouma or Kaito insisted) for her meant that kissing her, even if it was actually her feet, made his body react like that.

But she could never know that.

'At least she won't see the other things I have in my room.' Saihara admitted that she may have been creeped out by all the newspaper clipping he kept of her cases.

He couldn't help but gather this kind of stuff! This was Kyoko Kirigiri. 

Saihara wished he was as cool and calculating as her.

...

'That was risky, stupid, and served no purpose bar your own sexual gratification.' Kirigiri said to herself, after what she had pulled. No rational thinking would say that the benefits outweighed the costs. 'I'll have to do it again.'

Kirigiri had a thing for feet. Not as in other people's feet, at least she assumed so. More the idea of having someone attractive be made to kiss and serve at her feet. For her, putting a hand down someone's socks and groping their foot was more sexual than even taking off their underwear.

Shuichi Saihara was simply a cute enough boy with a good mind and an obvious crush on her. He'd have been willing to do all that for her, even if he didn't have those self-esteem problems.

Speaking of Saihara, Kirigiri's mind was now filling with more ideas on what she could have him do for her now. Maybe she'd have him lick her boots next time, or simply kneel and let her use him as a foot-rest. Maybe she'd even ask Celestia, who also had a thing for controlling cute boys, to play a role. Only after extensive vetting, of course.

Not only did she want to make sure Celestia wouldn't tell anyone, but also that she wouldn't be cruel to Saihara either.

'He'll make for a good...' Kirigiri's thoughts began to trail, as she tried to think of a word other than servant. 'Assistant.'


End file.
